Poltergeist Report
by Berchtwald Necromander
Summary: Takut adalah sifat alami seluruh manusia di bumi. Entah itu wujud kurang ideal yang tak nyata, segerombolan makhluk tanpa mata yang mengusik atensimu. Atau hal di luar nalar yang sulit kau prediksi. Akan kuceritakan ini, cerita gelap dari lembah yang paling dalam, mengusik tidur malammu dan mimpi indahmu. Ini tentang. Hantu.
1. Chapter 1

Warning : OOC, AU, Chapter, OC

* * *

Takut adalah sifat alami seluruh manusia di bumi. Entah itu wujud kurang ideal yang tak nyata, segerombolan makhluk tanpa mata yang mengusik atensimu. Atau hal di luar nalar yang sulit kau prediksi. Akan kuceritakan ini, cerita gelap dari lembah yang paling dalam, mengusik tidur malammu dan mimpi indahmu. Ini tentang. Hantu.

* * *

Chapter 1

Sebenarnya, aku tidak mau terus-terusan berpindah rumah dan mencari teman-teman baru lagi, sekolah baru dan hal lain yang harus aku kaji ulang bagai laporan akhir keuangan pegawai kantoran. Seakan ini suatu kewajiban atau rutinitas, tentunya, aku harus ikut dalam ekspedisi menyebalkan ini.

Kakakku juga nampak agak sedikit kesal, kami akan berpindah tempat untuk yang kesepuluh kali, meski ayah telah mengiming-imingi ponsel baru dan paman kami memberi dirinya PSP baru juga uang jajan yang bertambah lima persen setiap keluarga kami pindah. Tapi, ini tak membuat hatinya luluh.

Ia terus menggerutu dan marah-marah di dalam mobil, menyumpahi ayah dan paman dengan kalimat yang agak memabukkan. Aku tidak terlalu mengerti dengan apa yang kakak katakan, perutku sedikit geli ketika mendengarnya. Sebenarnya, ini akibat paman hampir menabrak seekor kuda yang kebetulan lewat dan murang-maring di jalanan.

Setibanya di sana, maksudku, di rumah baru kami. Aku langsung mengambil seluruh koperku dari dalam bagasi dan kandang Pakun yang kakak bawa, aku juga membantu paman untuk mengambil barang-barang lain yang agaknya ia kesulitan dalam pekerjaannya.

Kami tidak menyangka kalau rumah baru ini akan lebih memesona dari bangunan lainnya. Maksudku, arsitekturnya sangat kental dengan era victoria. Teras dan halaman depannya lebih luas daripada milik tetangga lain dan yang lebih menarik adalah deretan pohon Elm di dekat jalan raya.

Ada bau apel ketika angin berhembus dan aku baru tahu jika tetangga kami sedang panen apel.

Apel yang merah dan menggiurkan, ukurannya besar dan terlihat enak.

"Sasuke, bawa Pakun keluar."

"Baik, paman."

Di dalam kandang, Pakun sudah tidak mau diam, akibat kepanasan kelamaan di mobil, ketika aku melepasnya, ia langsung berlari, mengendus-endus rerumputan dan menyalak. Wajahnya agak aneh, dia anjing berjenis 'si wajah sedih' aku sebenarnya tidak mempermasalahkan itu, tapi sedari tadi Pakun menunjukan gejala-gejala aneh.

Ya, kau tahulah, seperti kehebohan amatir di kala-kala bencana akan datang. Hewan memiliki insting yang sangat baik di bandingkan manusia lainnya.

"Paman, boleh aku melihat kamar baruku?"

Pamanku mendongak, ia meninggalkan pekerjaannya ketika sedang mengecek barang di dalam bagasi. Lengannya mengapit sebuah laptop juga troli belanjaan yang sudah di modifikasi agar bisa di lipat, isinya buku-buku horror karya teman dekatnya, kurasa mereka tidak sekedar berteman, mungkin pacaran?

"Nanti ya, Sasuke."

Kupikir pamanku hanya kesulitan menemukan buku koleksinya. Atau memang tidak ingin di ganggu. Memang, di antara kami semua hanya pamanku yang hobi membaca dan selera membacanya sangat rumit, dia menyukai buku karya Yuzuru Aria dengan pen-name "Fuyumi" tulisan perempuan itu sangat aneh, dia sangat selektif, aktraktif hingga membuat kehebohan seluruh toko buku, ia membuat pembaca ketakutan.

Walau wajah paman tidak mengatakan kalau dirinya seorang kutu buku, sih hehe.

Pamanku itu, dia adik dari ibuku. Namanya Uchiha Obito. Anak lelaki nyentrik yang hobi menangis dan cengeng saat SD dulu, dia cukup manis untuk seorang laki-laki, maksudku dia itu lucu, kau tau lah bagaimana seorang Uchiha bersikap di publik.

Cool dan apatis. Tipikal Uchiha kebanyakan.

Paman memiliki selera humor yang lumayan bagus dan murah senyum walau agak menyebalkan. Makanya aku tidak menyangka kalau dia hobi membaca buku karya Fuyumi.

Kujamin, jika kau membaca buku Fuyumi, kau akan mengompol di celana, haha.

"Heh, Sasuke, apa kau mau melihat-melihat kamar baru kita?"

Tanya kakaku malas, ia baru saja di marahi ayah akibat Pakun menghilang dan tertangkap basah sedang mengonggong monoton di teras tetangga lain, buat malu saja, dasar anjing nakal.

"Oke, Kak Itachi."

.

.

.

"Widih, kamar yang ini besar sekali." Aku berteriak di sekeliling ruangan menggoda kakak dengan kejam setelahnya. Kami sempat berkelahi untuk mendapat kamar ini lebih dulu.

Kamar ini bagus, oke malahan. Jendela ini menghadap ke kamar tetangga, aku mungkin bisa saja mengobrol dengan tetanggaku jika sudah selesai mengemas.

Sip.

Kak Itachi mengerutkan kening. "Heh, Sasuke. Kau mendapatkan kamar ini karena aku tidak mau ribut denganmu. Ayah akan murka!"

Aku bersikap cuek. "Terserah."

Yang di lanjutkan dengan gebrakan spektakuler dari pintu kamar. Aku terkikik mendengarnya dan memilih untuk tiduran di lantai.

Sial.

Lantai ini masih berdebu dan berbau kecoa juga tikus, kupikir pengurus rumah ini sudah menyelesaikan ini semua atau menyemprotkan cairan serangga sebelum kami datang.

Tapi.

Masa bodoh lah.

Yang penting aku mendapat kamar besar dan nyaman. Paman juga mendapat kamar yang bagus, bahkan beberapa meter lebih lebar dari milikku. Tapi, sebentar saja, kamar paman sudah penuh dengan buku, komputer mahal yang entah apa jenisnya, sebuah laptop dan sebagai tambahan skateboard hijau yang unik. Hobi paman selain membaca itu berselancar skateboar, sungguh hobi yang eksentrik.

Oh, pamanku baru saja lulus kuliah dan dia sekarang bekerja sebagai editor dan terkadang membuat naskah screenplay untuk sinetron dan film.

Keren lah.

Kak Itachi? Kurasa ia mendapat kamar yang paling pas di banding yang lain. Kamar sunyi yang minimalis dan sejuk, ia bisa bertelepon ria dengan pacar barunya atau mungkin selingkuhannya, ah suatu romansa unik yang selalu mengitari kepala.

Hampir saja, aku tertidur, sebelum sesuatu...

"Sasuke, bangun. Oi, bangun."

...paman mengusikku.

Langsung saja aku membuka mata dan bangkit dengan gaya spektakuker. Paman melongok dari pintu, rambutnya basah, ia mengenakan handuk yang dililitkan di pinggang, baru selesai mandi rupanya. Wajahnya gelisah, antara takut dan panik, tapi itu sama saja.

"Paman, ada apa?"

"Lihat anak barusan lari kemana?"

Heran, aku mengeryit. "Anak yang mana? Kak Itachi?"

"Bukan, bukan Itachi. Tapi, aduh, anak perempuan."

Aku semakin bingung. "Anak perempuan siapa sih?"

Paman mengibaskan rambut, hingga beberapa tetes air terciprat ke wajahku. "Lupakan. Eh, Sasuke, kalau mau mandi, buruan. Kalo sudah magrib, tempat ini agak aneh."

"O-oke.."

* * *

Aku sebenarnya, bukan tipe orang yang mudah terpancing oleh perkataan orang. Tapi, yang paman katakan membuatku sedikit kepikiran. Tadinya, aku berniat untuk segera mandi lalu bermain games di kamar, tapi karena kakak melesat lebih dulu, bagai sebuah yoyo, aku menelan kekalahan yang pahit.

Sebuah pukulan spektakuler dan hantaman keras di kepala sempat aku terima, maraton singkat dari koridor menuju kamar mandi menjadi acuan kenapa kak Itachi menjadi segarang ini.

"Eh, Sasuke, kalau mandi jangan lama-lama, nanti aku akan memakan jatah Yakinikumu!"

Aku mendelik nakal. "Terserah saja, aku sudah menyimpan jarum di dalam Yakiniku. Aku memberitahu paman soal ini dan pastinya dia tahu di mana ranjau itu berada."

Geram, kedua alis kak Itachi menukik dengan gerakan yang mampu membuat pesumo tumbang ia menggencet leherku dengan ketiak. "Widih, kau berani main keji ya sekarang, Sasuke? Dasar congkak! Awas kau!"

Kuhajar perut kak Itachi dengan sikat gigi dan tertawa sinis. "Itu hanya taktik, kak. Kau saja yang kurang peka."

"Wow, aku serius loh, Sasuke. Di dalam kamar mandi ada yang aneh. Uncle Obi juga mengalami ini. Jadi, kau harus hati-hati."

"Aku juga tahu, payah!"

.

.

Dasar kak Itachi, wajah tampannya tak menjamin kalau dia seorang penakut. Untungnya aku tidak melihat hal ganjil di dalam kamar mandi, mungkin belum ada. Aku sedikit heran, hantu macam apa yang menganggu laki-laki yang sedang mandi? Pastilah ia sedikit mesum dan cabul.

Kamar mandi ini sangat nyaman, lampu temaram menambah kesan yang harmonis. Aku mencium aromaterapi di mana-mana dan juga furniture nya sangat klasik, aku suka. Tak salah ayah membeli rumah ini untuk kami tinggali.

Atap kamar mandi terbuat dari kaca anti peluru, menembus langsung sang surya dan tabur bintang di atasnya. Hari ini ada bulan sabit di hamparan langit malam, sembari berendam aku berinisiatif untuk mendengarkan lagu-lagu Chopin lewat earphone.

Terasa alunan musik mengiris telingaku oleh kesyahduan aku tenggelam dalam kungkungan malam dan hangatnya air di dalam bathtub.

Sungguh hal yang paling menyenang-

 **'GBRAK'**

 **'GBRAK'**

 **'GAAAAUNGGGG'**

-kan.

EHH, APA ITU TADI?

Aktraktif, aku bangkit, hampir terpeleset di dalam bathtub, di lanjutkan menoleh ke kanan dan ke kiri untuk mengamati. Tapi, aku tak melihat sesuatu yang mencurigakan.

Aku mendongak ke atas, bulan sabit berubah menjadi bulan yang penuh. Sudah berapa lama aku mandi? Refleks, aku menarik secara brutal earphone yang mengantung di telinga, buat mp3 playerku hampir tercebur.

 **'GAAAAUNGGGG'**

Su-suara itu, suara gong yang di pukul, itu suara barusan. Itu suara sebuah gong! Aku tahu itu, aku pernah mendengarnya saat liburan ke Bali.

Cepat, bulu kudukku berdiri. Ingat dengan tragedi antara aku dan Naruto saat tertangkap basah hantu tanpa kepala bermain Gong di malam hari saat SMP dulu.

Pikiranku berkecamuk, antara hantu tanpa kepala itu mengikutiku ataukah hantu lain yang mungkin memiliki hubungan dengan si hantu tanpa kepala.

Langsung saja aku mengambil handuk untuk membungkus seluruh tubuhku yang setengah berbusa. Aku sibak gorden kamar mandi slowmotion, meneguk ludah beberapakali dan menutup mata.

Jangan takut.

Itu hanya ilusi.

Jangan takut.

Itu hanya ilu-

"Hallo, kakak Sasuke..~"

Jantungku mati rasa. Degupnya berdetak sangat cepat. Keringatku bercucuran, takut setengah mati.

Di sana, di depanku. Berdiri gadis kecil yang menyeramkan, matanya bolong juga berwarna hitam ada darah hitam mengalir dari dalam sana. Bibirnya robek hingga rahang dan gigi hancurnya terlihat jelas.

Ia menyeringai, tersenyum monoton sembari menggeleng-gelengkan kepala sembari tertawa. Aku menutup mata, berharap gadis menjijikkan itu menghilang.

Tapi, aku salah.

Ia masih ada di sana.

Tersenyum sembari bergumam.

"Hallo, kak Sasuke..~ Kak Sasuke..~"

Tidak.

"PAMAAAAAAAAN."

Aku berteriak.

"AYAAAAAAAAAH."

Hantu itu masih ada di sana, mengikuti ucapanku dengan lagam aneh. "Ayah..~ Ayah.."

"KAKAAAAAAAAAAK'

* * *

Penjelasan barusan sebenarnya membuatku agak merinding, diam-diam paman bergosip mengenai hantu anak kecil yang menghuni kamar mandi. Dia bilang, rambutnya panjang, matanya bolong dan tertawa seperti seekor marmut yang terjepit. Ia juga mengikuti ucapan paman Obito hingga membuat paman hampir pingsan.

Itachi menyindir paman dengan cara autis, mengatakan kalau paman hanya berhalusinasi, efek samping terlalu fokus mengerjakan laporan akhir dari tugas kuliahnya. Mungkin, bisa saja. Tapi, bagiku ini lain, Itachi hanya takut untuk jujur.

"Serius, Itachi. Hantu itu terlihat jelas, aku melihatnya!"

Sembari mengunyah kacang goreng dan kukis buatan paman, kakak mulai mengolok-ngolok. "Uncle Obi hanya depresi, ah."

"Aku juga melihatnya, kak. Makanya aku teriak memanggil kalian.." Jelasku membenarkan.

"Hm, bagaimana kalau kita selidiki ini, Sasuke? Uncle Obi, bagaimana, free 'kan?"

Paman Obito membuat wajah sok tidak peduli. "Aku tidak mau membuat kak Fugaku kesal.."

"Justru ini bagus, Uncle Obi. Kau juga tidak tahu kan rumah ini dulunya apa?"

Aku mengeryit, melempari wajah kak Itachi dengan popcorn di tambah cemoohan unik yang hanya kami berdua ketahui. "Wahai Kakak Uchiha Itachi, apa rencanamu dalam ekspedisi ini? bukankah Tuhan sudah ber-"

Jitakan spektakuler dari paman mendarat di kening. "Hei, berhenti menggunakan kalimat-kalimat Holy Book untuk mengolok-ngolok."

Di saat aku tertawa dan hampir tersedak popcorn. Itachi melirik jahil padaku. "Uh, rumah ini di jual dari Sheriff di sini. Namanya Shimura Danzou, kita bisa bertanya padanya."

Paman, mendelik. "Shimura? Seperti nama seorang kriminal."

"Betul, Uncle Obi, dia memang sering berhadapan dengan para kriminal."

"Aku tidak mau, Itachi."

"Uncle Obi, memangnya tidak mau di notice Rin-san dan Aria-chan?"

Semburan susu cokelat dari mulut paman terciprat di wajah kak Itachi. "A-apa maksudmu?"

"Ayolah, Uncle Obi itu pandai membual, seperti saat mengaku sebagai kakek buyut Madara."

Aku menambahi. "Dor.."

Dengan sedikit bujuk rayu, hasutan dan kelicikan kakak yang aktarktif, paman menyetujui permainan nakal kakak. Permainan konyol yang kak Itachi buat. Aku hanya tertawa nista di atas penderitaan paman.

"Nah, kalau begitu kita tidur dan besok kita ke rumah Sheriff Danzou."

Kulirik kakak sinis. "Heh, tak ada seorangpun di antara kalian menotice ini?"

"Apa?"

"Pakun kemana?"

"Eh?"

* * *

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

Warning : OOC, AU, Chapter, OC

* * *

Summary : Takut adalah sifat alami seluruh manusia di bumi. Entah itu wujud kurang ideal yang tak nyata, segerombolan makhluk tanpa mata yang mengusik atensimu. Atau hal di luar nalar yang sulit kau prediksi. Akan kuceritakan ini, cerita gelap dari lembah yang paling dalam, mengusik tidur malammu dan mimpi indahmu. Ini tentang. Hantu.

* * *

\- Chapter 2 -

Sepeninggalan Pakun dan hantu perempuan bermata bolong di kamar mandi, paman berinisiatif untuk mandi di siang hari dan sebisa mungkin tidak menyentuh kamar di malam hari. Kami juga menyalakan seluruh lampu di malam hari, membiarkan ponsel tetap menyala dan tidak memikirkan berapa listrik yang akan di bayar ayah nanti.

Kami memilih tidur serempak di ruang tamu, beradu dalam selimut yang sama dengan semangkuk penuh keripik pedas dan susu cokelat, kami juga menyalakan televisi keras-keras tanpa mempedulikan tetangga sebelah mengamuk.

Aku sempat mendengar amukannya, tapi setelah kak Itachi memberikan gedoran maut dari jendela yang membahana, tetangga itu langsung pergi sembari murang-maring.

Intinya kami harus menjaga diri dari hantu bodoh itu. Tidak masalah di kejar para pembunuh, toh kami punya paman yang tukang pukul, hantu adalah sesuatu yang lain. Kekuatannya tak dapat kupungkiri, mereka hebat untuk ukuran makhluk yang tak sempurna.

Sialnya malam ini tidak ada sinyal di seluruh ponsel kami dan telepon rumah terputus secara tiba-tiba, seperti daerah yang hendak di netralisir. Ketika aku melongok dari jendela, seluruh rumah milik tetangga menjadi gelap gulita. Aku baru ingat jika hari ini ada perbaikan jaringan dan pemadaman bergilir, duh, bodohnya kami.

Lampu mati? Tidak. Kami memiliki genset butut karatan di gudang bawah tanah. Ayah mengizinkan kami menggunakan itu dalam keadaan terjepit. Kurasa, ini keadaan yang paling bahaya.

"Sepi." Itu suara paman.

Aku yang setengah mengantuk, menyahut. "Biasanya ada Pakun yang berisik."

"Pakun.. kupikir ayah membawanya kerja."

"Ke kantor? Ngawur kau, Itachi.."

Aku mengangguk, membuat lelucon garing yang terkesan sembarangan. "Jadi bodyguard, bisa saja 'kan? Kurasa, Pakun cukup hebat untuk mengonggong tak jelas dan mengigit klien bebal."

"Tapi itu tak masuk akal, lalu untuk apa security kerja di kantor kak Fugaku? Untuk hiasan?"

"Aku 'kan hanya mene-"

Belum sempat melanjutkan ucapan, kak Itachi bangkit dengan lugas seperti langkah seorang pemain akrobat, buatku dan paman terjungkal karenanya. Kepalaku mendarat di karpet, terinjak kaki paman dan kak Itachi, telingaku agak berdegung kala ini semua menimpaku.

Setelah kepalaku berhenti berputar dan mata kembali fokus, langsung saja aku membogem mesra perut kak Itachi, memaki dengan kalimat kasar, buatnya mengaduh dan berguling-guling di karpet. Kutatap kakak sinis dan dengan terpaksa membantu paman Obito yang kepalanya membentur meja.

Gila! Tenaga kak Itachi kenapa bisa sebesar itu?

Paman memelototinya. "Itachi, pelan-pelan dong!"

"Aku mendengar suara." Bela kak Itachi tak mau kalah dengan amukan paman. Dirinya membuat ekspresi berpikir keras, meneliti dan mengingat setiap sudut ruangan dari rumah ini yang memungkinkan menimbulkan suara itu.

Jujur, aku juga mendengar suara itu walau hanya samar-samar. Kupikir itu suara dengkuran kak Itachi. Tapi, kalau di pikir-pikir tidak mungkin kak Itachi membuat suara bodoh seperti itu.

Aku merengut. "Nah, sekarang kau membuat paman kesal."

"Bodoh, aku mendengar suara. Seperti pintu garasi yang terbuka."

"Kak Fugaku sudah pulang?"

Kesal, Itachi memutar bola mata. "Uncle Obi tidak ingat apa yang ayah katakan tadi?"

Kami saling beradu pandang, aku tidak ingat apa yang di katakan ayah. Saat itu, aku sedang asik bermain psp dan paman? Aku tidak begitu ingat dia ada dimana. Entah kakak hanya bermain-main dengan ingatan kami atau ia mengatakan hal yang sejujurnya, aku tidak tahu.

"Kak Fugaku tid-"

"Ayah mengatakan akan lembur hari ini dan pulang lusa. Makanya aku hari ini menggasak isian kulkas dan Sasuke juga ikut menjarah!"

Kak Itachi menatapku tajam, menyalahkan aku atas curian dan jarahan makanan di dalam kulkas. Kami tahu ayah akan marah soal ini, tapi kami tidak mau kelaparan di tengah malam dan mati dalam keadaan busung lapar di pagi hari.

"Sasuke, kau cek!"

Spontan, aku membanting kaleng soda ke sofa. "Ke-kenapa aku?"

"Karena kau lebih muda!"

"Kau saja, kak. Kau 'kan kakakku dan yang tua harus melindungi yang muda!" Aku membuat wajah sedih dan merengek di sebelah paman. "Paman, katakan sesuatu!"

Paman mengerang frustasi. "Idih, aku tak ikut-ikutan."

Aku mendelik, mengeluarkan aura-aura jahat ke seliling ruangan. Hendak marah dan berkelahi hingga adu jotos, saling tendang dan jambak aku lakukan dengan kak Itachi dalam beberapa menit kami berdua tumbang, paman yang memijat kening dan mengompres kepala dengan beberapa balok kecil es batu masih enggan untuk melerai.

"Hei, kalian berdua. Kenapa tidak cek bertiga saja? Bukankah itu lebih baik? Daripada merongrong tak jelas seperti orang tak berguna."

* * *

Lampu di atasku berkedip-kedip, buat jantungku meleos bagai di tubruk mobil baja berkekuatan super. Ada kesalahan di sini, sepertinya genset milik ayah sudah rusak parah. Kami bahkan mencium bau mesin rusak yang terbakar.

Ini parah, bisa-bisa aku menjadi buta dan hantu perempuan aneh itu bisa muncul kapan saja. Kuharap, ia tidak akan muncul di saat-saat pelik seperti ini.

Garasi mobil terletak di belakang rumah, untuk kesana, kami harus melewati koridor sepi yang belum sempat di bersihkan, lampu di sini warnanya kuning dan terkesan kuno sekaligus menyeramkan. Di sana, kami harus turun ke bawah, melewati pintu menuju ruangan penghangat yang tua dan ruangan mencuci.

Aku pernah sekali kesini, saat tidak sengaja mendengar suara ayah yang memanggilku, kupikir ini nyata, ternyata para hantu lain sedang mempermainkan aku. Aku mendengar suara aneh di sana dan sekelebat mahkluk hitam, kikikan anak ayam, tawa khas anak kecil dan sebagai tambahan sebuah panci jatuh ke atas kepalaku.

Sontak, kejadian itu membuat jantungku tertusuk ribuan paku payung. Aku melupakan rasa sakit di kepala akibat terlalu takut. Saat itu paman sedang keluar rumah dan kakak pergi ke toko buku. Merasa kalau saat itu adalah akhir dari hidupku, aku berlari sekencang mungkin, tabrak sana dan sini, terjungkal, menabrak vas bunga dan nyaris pingsan.

Tapi untung saja kakak segera datang.

Jadi aku tahu ada apa di dalam sana. Dan mungkin saja hantu-hantu itu kembali menganggu kami.

Sungguh menyebalkan. Berurusan dengan orang mati itu merepotkan, apalagi kalau mereka mempunyai hobi menganggu makhluk yang masih bernapas.

Paman memelototi kak Itachi. "Ayo!"

"Heh, kau bilang bertiga! Ingat kesepakatannya."

"Kau yang punya ide ini, Itachi."

Aku tertawa nista. "No pain no gain.."

Kak Itachi mendelik. "Baiklah, Yang Mulia.."

Kulihat kak Itachi mendengus kesal, sementara aku dan paman Obito tertawa keras dan beradu kepal tinju untuk meledek kakak. Untungnya aku dan paman membawa senter dan beberapa batang lilin untuk penerangan, kak Itachi juga membawa senter hologen yang ia simpan di atas kepala seperti bocah idiot di perempatan.

Hanya itu saja yang tersisa di kotak mainanku.

Untuk sampai ke sana, seperti yang sudah aku jelaskan. Kau harus melewati tangga kayu yang agak sedikit lapuk. Mungkin pemilik rumah ini jarang menggunakan tempat ini, entahlah aku tak paham.

Di bawah sana, kak Itachi setengah berteriak. "Roger! Roger! tempat ini parah. Aku ulangi. Parah!"

"Hei, jangan sok jadi tentara, Itachi. Ada apa?"

"Gezz, ada bau busuk dari mayat."

Sial.

Mayat?

Hal aneh apalagi yang akan menimpa kami?

"Oh astaga, bisakah kau mana mayat mana bangkai?"

Aku melirik sinis. "Bangkai?"

Paman mendecak. "Tikus."

 **'Gruduk'**

 **'Gruduk'**

 **'Gruduk"**

Paman melompat ke bawah, melompati beberapa anak tangga dengan terjangan spektakuler, aku yang tidak bisa membaca situasi, melongo di atas sambil menyenteri kehadiran paman dan juga kak Itachi yang tengah berjongkok mengelilingi sesuatu yang kurang jelas.

"Ada apa, paman?"

Tidak ada jawaban.

"Paman?"

Masih belum menjawab.

Kesal. Aku menarik napas dalam, memasukan seluruh oksigen ke paru-paru. Seperti turbin atau seekor king kong aku yang murka mulai berteriak. "AKU BILANG PAM-"

'TAP'

"Sasuke."

Jantungku berhenti fungsi. Dimatikan seketika itu juga. Dalam gelimang mandi keringat, aku mencoba memberanikan diri. Kulirik lewat bahu, menyingkirkan seluruh pikiran mengerikan yang bersemayam di kepala.

Ku dapati jemari lentik kelewat putih bersih bercat hitam menepuk bahuku.

I-INI APA?

"Sasuke."

Lagi.

Tepukan pelan mendarat di bahu. Suara khas perempuan menggelitik, suara lembut bernada malas-malasan dan setengah mengantuk. Aku tak dapat memprediksi suara siapa ini. Suara kelewat pelan tanpa gairah.

"Hei.."

Dia menepuk lagi. Kali ini ada desau angin menggelitiki leher.

Dingin.

"Itachi dan Obito mana?"

Aku membeku.

"Sasuke?"

Perlahan menoleh.

"SIAPAAAAAAA KAAAAU?"

 **'Gubrak'**

 **'Gubrak'**

"Aw, sakit."

* * *

"Aria-chan, makanya kalau datang bilang-bilang. Kau bisa mengirimku sms atau menelpon. Nanti, kau akan aku jemputmu, sayang."

Aku melirik sinis. "Gombal."

Di hantam secara mendadak oleh kak Itachi, buatku nyaris pingsan. Aku mengalami memar yang cukup menghebohkan di kening dan juga rasa mual merembes secara tidak sopannya. Hendak muntah tapi cairan asam di dalam lambung tak mau keluar.

Kuamati Aria dalam-dalam, wajah manis bercampur malas-malasan yang selalu ia tampilkan menatapku sinis alias penuh dendam. Helaian putih semi kelabu miliknya nampak acak-acakan dan berdebu. Manik krimson yang seperti tetesan darah menyipit, mencari kesalahan apa saja yang aku buat beberapa menit lalu.

Aria terjungkal.

Tentu saja.

Terdorong oleh kekuatanku yang sanga spektakuler melebihi teori Darwin.

Dasar.

Kenapa aku bisa sebodoh ini?

"Lagi pula, untuk apa kalian main petak umpet?" Aria bertanya masam seolah sedang studi banding.

Kak Itachi tersenyum genit. "Bukan petak umpet. Kami sedang mencari sesuatu yang mencurigakan, sayang."

Paman mendelik pada kakak yang kemudian di lanjutkan dengan tatapan lembut pada Aria. "Uh, bukan seperti itu. Ada sesuatu yang aneh di garasi."

Merasa aneh. "Oh? Tadi aku melihat orang cukup mencurigakan di luar."

"Si-siapa, Aria-chan?"

"Anak kecil." Ia menjawab kelewat datar. Aku meneguk ludah.

"Dia perempuan."

* * *

"Jadi, kalian berpikir tempat ini berhantu?" Aria menatap sekeliling. "Auranya aneh. Berapa uang yang Fugaku-san keluarkan untuk membeli rumah ini?"

Paman menggidikan bahu, bergeser sedikit dari atas sofa. Penerangan kembali menyelubungi kami, setelah listrik menyala beberapa menit yang lalu. Kami bisa menatap wajah masing-masing orang yang ada di sini, bahkan yang paling kecil sekalipun. Selebihnya, tumpukan dan ceceran popcorn.

Aku bersidekap dada, menatap penasaran Aria yang nampaknya serius tentang hal ini. Selain ia tahu banyak hal yang bersifat penting ia juga terkadang sok tahu. Dia juga lihai mencuri dengar tentang hal mistis untuk referensi novelnya.

Kurasa, Aria akan mendapat undangan keren dari paman Obito.

"Tempat ini berbahaya. Jangan bicara melantur." Diliriknya aku dan kak Itachi. "Oke?"

Aria melanjutkan, menyambut hangat secangkir teh kayu manis, buat paman senyum-senyum aneh.

"Rumah ini sepertinya bekas keluarga Shimura. Yah, kurasa begitu. Tapi.."

Mengambil jeda dalam alunan yang misterius, aku mendekat beberapa senti ke sebelah Aria.

"...sudah bertemu dengan para tetangga? Itu yang terpenting. Kau tahu, memastikan mereka manusia atau bukan."

Sekarang kepala kak Itachi pening, terlihat dari raut wajahnya yang kelelahan berpikir. "Hei, apa maksudmu. Aria-chan?"

"Belum dengar rumor? Tempat ini dulunya bekas pembantaian.."

Hening.

"Pembantaian?"

Aria mengangguk mantap, menyambar ponsel hitam miliknya dan terfokus pada benda itu. Wajah putih bersihnya terlihat sangat putih tersinari cahaya ponsel. Berkutat dengan itu semua membuat kami sedikit penasaran dengan apa yang dilakukannya.

"Aku tahu dari Aoba. Dia bilang rumah ini asalnya bekas pembantaian dan-"

 **'GBRAK'**

 **'GBRAK'**

 **'GAAAAUNGGGG'**

Suara itu.

Lagi.

Aku langsung pucat pasi. Mengingat kembali kejadian kemarin yang membuatku mati rasa. Secara samar, jantungku berdetak sangat cepat dan keringat dingin mulai bercucuran.

Kutatap Aria, paman dan kak Itachi. Mereka memasang tampang yang sama sepertiku, meski Aria nampak baik-baik saja. Tapi aku tahu kalau dia ketakutan.

"Sepertinya, mereka tak suka di bicarakan." Kataku. "Ayo kita pergi."

Baru saja melangkah keluar meninggalkan tempat ini. Langsung saja kami di hentikan oleh sesuatu.

Sesuatu yang teramat keji dan agak kurang sopan. Sosok mengerikan, kurang ideal dan sangat mengerikan.

Dia berdiri disana. Dengan seringai lebar. Bibir sobek, gigi ompong dan leher penuh dengan belatung berjatuhan. Kepalanya patah sama dengan kedua tangannya.

Ia berjalan dengan langkah patah-patah, mendekati kami dengan terseret-terseret.

Aku memucat. Perutku mual hebat akibat bau busuk dari makhluk itu. Aria mundur satu langkah, menabrak dada kak Itachi malah memejamkan kedua mata. Paman Obito menghilang, lari ke belakang dengan terjang spektakuler.

Dia...

hantu berbeda dari yang di kamar mandi.

Saat kesadaranku hampir hilang akibat ketakutan yang sangat luar biasa. Hantu itu menggerakan bibir, mencoba berbicara, mengatakan sesuatu yang kurang pasti.

 _ **"Pe..pe.. per..gi.. ka..lian.."**_

Hantu itu menyuruh kami pergi?

 _ **"Per.. pergi.."**_

Belum sempat menyelaraskan pikiran. Aria menarik pinggangku dengan pelukan ringan lewat sebelah tangan. Ia menatapku sejenak, mengkonfirmasi untuk segera-

"LARI!"

...berlari tanpa menengok ke belakang.

* * *

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

Warning : OOC, AU, Chapter, OC

* * *

Takut adalah sifat alami seluruh manusia di bumi. Entah itu wujud kurang ideal yang tak nyata, segerombolan makhluk tanpa mata yang mengusik atensimu. Atau hal di luar nalar yang sulit kau prediksi. Akan kuceritakan ini, cerita gelap dari lembah yang paling dalam, mengusik tidur malammu dan mimpi indahmu. Ini tentang. Hantu.

* * *

\- Chapter 3 -

Mustahil rasanya tidak berteriak melihat makhluk barusan. Bagai sebuah mahligai, aku tidak tahu harus melakukan apa, kecuali berlari. Paman Obito menghilang, tapi sebenarnya aku dapat melihat punggungnya di depan sana. Berlari seperti Flash dengan kecepatan di luar batas.

Tersadar oleh kondisi, aku baru tahu jika Aria dan kakak membawaku keluar rumah, berlari bertelanjang kaki. Menyusuri gelap malam sembari mengatur napas. Dalam ketidakpastian ini, kuharap hantu bodoh itu tidak melakukan hal yang menakutkan.

Di sebelahku ada kak Itachi dan Aria yang dalam kesempatan seperti ini masih sempat berpegang tangan. Jika paman melihatnya ia pasti akan mengamuk, melihat "gadisnya" dalam kungkungan lelaki lain. Aku bisa saja melakukan ini dan itu, tapi menikung paman yang sebegitu baiknya bukanlah ide cemerlang.

Bau-bau khas sampah atau yang kak Itachi bilang bau khas belatung memasuki penciuman dan aku baru sadar makhluk aneh itu mengejar dengan langkah patah-patah di belakang, di dalam pikiranku, ia tengah berusaha menggapai kerah pakaian kami dan menjerat kami dan membunuh kami. Hal-hal mengerikan lainnya yang kuanggap serius.

Di perempatan sana paman berhenti, menoleh ke belakang, meneriaki sesuatu yang kurang jelas di depan sana. Jika aku melihat gerak-geriknya ia nampak panik tapi kurasa ia tengah memberitahu sesuatu. Kuharap itu bukan sesuatu yang menjengkelkan.

Saat menengok ke belakang, makhluk itu sudah menghilang itu menjadi alasan jelas mengapa paman berhenti. Aku bersyukur dia tidak menangkap kami. Jika itu terjadi mungkin aku akan sesegera mungkin menelepon exorcist, dukun atau hal-hal lain yang semestinya kita lakukan setelah ayah mendapatkan rumah ini.

Tiba dengan lihai seperti serdadu tawon, buat jantungku berdenyut tak karuan di tambah nyeri di telapak kaki akibat menginjak kerikil. Aria bertumpu kaki dan mengatur napas, kulihat helai putihnya nampak basah, wajahnya bersemu merah tanda kelelahan.

Dalam keadaan seperti ini, dia masih terlihat sangat menarik. Aku tidak dapat berbohong dengan semua yang ada pada gadis itu, alasan kakak dan paman menyukai Aria itu sangat jelas.

Dia cantik, baik dan tidak terlalu banyak bicara. Dia seumuran dengan paman Obito, tapi wajahnya terlihat seumuran denganku yang masih duduk di bangku SMA kelas 2. Yah, aku juga sedikit naksir padanya, tapi akan terjadi kehebohan jika paman dan kakak tahu kami bertiga menyukai orang yang sama.

Kurasa, diantara kami bertiga, Aria terlihat menyukai paman.

"Ada apa? Tiba-tiba berhenti, Obito?"

"Aku baru ingat sesuatu." Jawab paman dengan napas tersegal.

"Go ahead.."

Kak Itachi memiringkan kepala. "Apa, Uncle Obi? Merasa bersalah karena meninggalkan Aria-chan di belakang? Huhu, seharusnya kau bisa menjaga pacar cantikmu ini. Betul kan, sayang?"

Sebuah jitakan bersemayam di kepala kak Itachi. "Jaga ucapanmu, Cebol! Jangan menggombal terus "

Aku mendelik, mencoba mengakhiri drama cinta sebelah tangan ini. "Apa sih paman? Kau membuat kami kaget."

Di tatapnya Itachi dengan kesal. "Tadi, aku sempat melihat sebuah gambar di dekat tangga rumah tempat kau menemukan lubang. Sebuah simbol."

Aria tersenyum kecil. "Good. Jadi, itu apa?"

"Sebuah simbol yang ada di novelmu, Aria."

Aku mengeryit. "Sebuah simbol setan?" Sebenarnya itu jawaban yang asal.

"Yah. Kau benar.."

"Sepertinya ini masalah serius, kalian harus menemui Sheriff Danzou itu atau kalian akan berakhir tamat."

Kak Itachi memasang wajah serius. "Memang itu yang kami rencanakan, sayang. Tapi, ini dia masalahnya.."

"Berhentilah mengatakan lelucon, sampah. Katakan dengan benar, kak."

"Sheriff Danzou 'kan pindah tugas ke tempat lain. Kumo kalau tidak salah.."

Oh, well. Ini memang masalah...

"Kenapa tidak bilang dari waktu itu, Itachi?"

"Aku baru tahu tadi pagi. Kemarin aku memang bilang kalau aku akan mengajak kalian ke rumah Sheriff Danzou. Tapi, setelah aku ke sana sendirian, anak lelaki di sana bilang jika Sheriff dipindahtugaskan, makannya aku kembali lagi ke rumah dan berencana menelepon ayah dan mengirimkan e-mail. Tapi tak ada jawaban.."

* * *

"Itachi, sekarang jam berapa?"

"Tiga."

"Aku mengantuk."

"Kalau begitu, tidurlah bersamaku, honey.."

Dasar kak Itachi, sudah punya pacar masih saja menganggu perempuan lain. Aku tak habis pikir kenapa dia bisa begitu. Di luaran sana, ia selalu bersikap dingin dan sok tenang tapi berubah jika sudah datang ke rumah dan ketika matanya menemukan sosok minim bicara, serba putih seperti Aria, dia akan terus menggombal.

Untung saja paman tidak mendengar ini atau dia akan mengamuk dan terjadi perang dunia ke lima. Aku sudah membayangkan seperti apa jadinya jika mereka berdua kelahi. Tapi, aku bisa saja menjadi wasit untuk mereka berdua.

Tentu saja, seperti yang bisa kalian lihat, kami sudah berada di dalam rumah. Masih dengan menyetel tv keras-keras demi menghalau rasa takut. Tapi, sejauh apapun berusaha, hantu tidak takut dengan suara tv.

Aria mendehem. Aku menatapnya lekat-lekat. "Kembali ke topik. Aku memang mendengar jika rumah ini bekas pembantaian dan menjadi referensiku untuk novel berjudul Jubah Hitam. Narasumber itu memang Sheriff Danzou. Tapi aku tidak tahu kalau dia di pindahtugaskan ke Kumo."

"Oh, jadi itu alasan kenapa aku melihat simbol yang sama seperti di novelmu, Aria?"

"Yup. Karena simbol itu memang berasal darisana. Konon, pembantaian ini di lakukan pada keluarga bekas penyihir. Sama seperti kisah penyihir kebanyakan di era modern, mereka mati dan tamat. Makanya aku kaget ketika Itachi bilang kalian pindah ke sini.."

Aku tertawa jenaka. "Oh, ya penyihir dan kita akan di kutuk menjadi kodok oleh keluarga penyihir. Ini tidak bagus, apa aku harus mencari exorcist? Ghost Buster?"

Sebuah tepukan hangat mendarat di bahuku. Seulas senyum tipis nyaris tak terlihat di tampilkan oleh Aria. "Ghost Buster itu hanya fiktif, Sasuke. Jangan bercanda. Kita harus menunggu fajar dan menemui Sheriff Danzou. Kalau tidak salah dia punya keluarga, namanya Shimura Sai."

"Namanya terdengar seperti seorang tukang ice cream.."

"Cerewet kau, Itachi.."

"Lalu, Fugaku-san di mana?"

Aku menjentikan jari. "Nah, itu dia, Aria. Ayah bilang dia lembur tapi aku tidak tahu. Pakun juga menghilang.."

"Kenapa tidak menelepon saja?"

"Ayah tidak bisa di ganggu kalau dia sedang bekerja, dia bilang ini penghalang yang menghebohkan..."

Aku sangat menyesal dengan prinsip hidup ayah yang merepotkan ini.

Aria menghela napas, memejamkan mata pelan dan bersandar di bahu paman Obito. Ia menggumamkan sesuatu yang kurang jelas, seperti sebuah mantera yang hanya dimengerti dirinya sendiri. Paman sekalipun tidak mengerti dengan apa yang Aria katakan atau ia hanya salah tingkah oleh sosok kecil dan lembut dari seorang gadis.

Tapi kurasa yang Aria katakan adalah sesuatu yang kurang penting. Atau dia memang sedang bergumam karena kelelahan.

Ah, tidak apa-apa...

* * *

"Oi, bangun.."

Aku membuka mata, memandangi sekeliling yang kurang jelas dan agak berkabut. Sebuah sentilan halus mendarat di pipi, buatku melenguh akibat sentuhan kelewat lembut seperti ini.

Dirasa jelas oleh wajah kalem yang merefleksi di pelupuk mata buatku terperanjat. Aria ada di depan wajahku, mungkin jaraknya sangat dekat, satu dorongan lagi akan membuat hidung kami bersentuhan dan nyaris berciuman.

Aku salah tingkah oleh perlakuannya ini.

"Wh-whoaaaaa... a-ada apa, Aria?"

"Kupikir ini serius..." ia memasang tampang sedih. "Obito dan Itachi menghilang.."

"HA? Kok bisa? Bukannya kau tadi menyender padanya?"

Ia nampak berpikir. "Aku juga tadi merasa begitu. Tapi, saat aku bangun mereka semua tidak ada.."

"Sudah mencari?"

Ia mengangguk. "Sampai gunung tertinggi.."

Ini buruk, setelah Pakun menghilang dan ayah yang tak kunjung pulang, kini giliran kak Itachi dan paman Obito yang menghilang. Meski, jika aku boleh jujur aku senang sekali kakak menghilang, karena dia cerewet. Soal paman, aku berharap banyak padanya, dia adalah sosok pengganti ayah yang selalu sibuk dengan pekerjaan kantor.

Everybody loves Obito Uchiha!

"Kalau begitu kita cari paman Obito dan kak Itachi.."

Aria nampak bimbang. Ia memasang ekspresi tersakiti sekaligus takut, saat itu juga ia duduk di sebelahku, tidak melakukan apapun dan hanya terdiam. Ini dan itu adalah gestur yang tak jelas, ia harus bicara padaku, setidaknya menjelaskan apa yang sebenarnya ia pikirkan.

Diam bukanlah jawaban. Tapi terlalu banyak bicara akan menimbulkan masalah, setidaknya dia harus mengatakan sesuatu yang logis.

"Tadi pagi ada yang ke sini.." Ia memulai. Aku mulai mengikuti arah pembicaraan. "Dia bilang, dia bisa membantu kami mengatasi ini.."

"Seperti apa dia?"

"Um? Dia menyebut dirinya pengexorcist. Dia tahu tentang hal buruk yang menimpa Obito dan Itachi.."

"Serius? Jadi sebenarnya paman dan kak Itachi di mana?"

Belum sempat Aria menjawab, sebuah objek dengan langkah penuh kehati-hatian muncul, menampilkan ragam kreatifitas dari cara ia berpakaian. Semuanya serba hitam, kecuali raut muka datar dan kulit kelewat pucat nampak kurang sinkron. Ia seperti seumuran denganku, berambut hitam dengan tampang memesona.

"Aku ke sini karena aku juga mencari ayah. Maaf soal kebohongan pada kakakmu.."

"Eh? Siapa kau, tolol?"

"Shimura Sai. Aku... anggap saja pengexorcist karena aku punya darah Shimura dan masih mempunyai hubungan dengan makhluk yang menculik kakak dan pamanmu. Tapi, ada sesuatu yang harus kita lakukan.."

Aku terdiam sejenak, mencerna kata-kata dari lelaki bernama Shimura Sai ini. Sengatan penuh kebencian membumbung tinggi di atas kepalaku, entah dia mengatakan sesuatu yang benar atau hanya kelakar bodoh ala tukang santet. Dia pasti akan meminta uang banyak dari cara mengusir hantu dan apa tadi? Paman dan kakak di culik hantu? Manis sekali.

"Manis sekali, Shimura-kun. Kau berpikir kalau paman dan kakakku di culik setan?" Aku menyindir.

Ia menunjuk. "Ayahmu juga.."

Aku mendelik. "Tahu darimana, bodoh?"

Ia mengeryit, seolah aku sedang kesurupan. "Boleh kukatakan hantu itu senang menculik orang berambut hitam? "

Aria setengah berteriak. "HA? K-kau serius, Shimura-san?"

Shimura Sai memiringkan kepala, tersenyum dengan cara aneh. "Tidak. Aku bercanda. Karena ini, maksudnya tahun ini saatnya para hantu itu mengambil tumbal atau kota ini akan dapat kutukan.."

"Ma-maksudmu apa Shimura-san?"

"Oh. Ayolah, para hantu itu penyihir, saat mereka di bantai mereka mengutuk warga disini agar mendapat kesengsaraan. Tapi warga mendapat cara baru, yaitu membunuh beberapa manusia dan akan di jadikan tumbal..."

Oh.

Tuhan.

Mati aku.

* * *

TBC

Thanks buat temen-temen yang udah nyempetin diri buat baca ini *love emoticon kiranya ini bakalan berakhir di chapter 4 eheheh soalnya saya gak mau terlalu banyak buat chapternya ahaha.


	4. Chapter 4

**Naruto bukan milik saya, mereka milik Masashi Kishimoto. Saya tidak mengambil keuntungan apapun dari ini. Dan maaf buat late updatenya.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Takut adalah sifat alami seluruh manusia di bumi. Entah itu wujud kurang ideal yang tak nyata, segerombolan makhluk tanpa mata yang mengusik atensimu. Atau hal di luar nalar yang sulit kau prediksi. Akan kuceritakan ini, cerita gelap dari lembah yang paling dalam, mengusik tidur malammu dan mimpi indahmu. Ini tentang. Hantu.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Poltergeist Report**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Chapter 4

"Jadi, apa yang kau butuhkan, Sai-kun?"

"Errr.. aku sudah mengumpulkan bahan-bahannya.."

"Tapi, apa yang akan kita lakukan?"

"Upacara Pengusiran Setan serta mengambil orang-orang..."

Kuamati barang-barang yang tergeletak di atas meja, semuanya di bungkus kain hitam di dalam sebuah kardus cokelat yang lumayan besar ukurannya. Ada bau aneh di dalam sana, tapi aku tidak tahu itu apa, Aria bilang itu sebuah menyan dan minyak aneh yang selalu ada dalam sajian sesajen. Seperti saat aku ke Bali, aku menemukan bau-bau seperti ini saat study tour bersama Naruto.

Tapi, diantara semua bahan di dalam kardus, Sai hanya terpaku pada kamera yang menggantung di lehernya, awalnya aku tidak mau mengambil pusing dan terkesan meremehkan kerja keras untuk mengembalikan orang-orang, sesaat ia berkata. "Pernah nonton film hantu? Kamera ini bisa menangkap gambar hantu dan memotret sendiri jika makhluk astral itu ada.."

Bagus sekali, Shimura Sai. Tapi, ini terkesan mengada-ngada. Oh, ayolah! Aku tidak paham, Sai. Tapi, jujur. Aku memang sering mendengar jika hantu bisa di potret oleh kamera khusus yang sudah di setting sedemikian rupa, entah bahan apa saja yang di butuhkan, tapi kamera itu keren dan agak menyeramkan.

Kau tahu lah, memotret setan itu tidak semudah mengambil foto gadis berbikini.

Sai mengotak-ngatik kamera itu, bentuknya agak jadul, kupikir kamera itu hanya itu saja ( bentuknya ) tapi ia menambahkan hal-hal lain untuk di sematkan. Selanjutnya, ia mengambil sebuah kayu penyangga beroda dengan kaki tiga buah agar bisa berdiri dan di bawa lari ( mungkin ) ke sana dan ke mari.

Aria muncul, membawa korek api dan satu kardus kapur bewarna putih, beberapa air dalam botol plastik yang menurut Aria dia dapat dari Gereja dan bungkusan keresek dari Winter Market.

"Shimura-san, kau bilang barusan tahun ini adalah tahun di mana Para Setan mengambil tumbal, memang apa yang terjadi di masa lalu?"

Itu Aria yang bertanya.

"Ya, aku penasaran. Sai-kun.."

Kala Sai sedang menata batangan lilin-lilin dari dalam kardus cokelat, ia mendongak, mengamati wajahku yang juga penasaran dan Aria, seulas senyum terlukis di wajahnya, terlalu tipis hingga tidak bernilai sama sekali.

Dia mungkin menyukai Aria.

Hah, saingan lagi.

"Terjadi lama sekali.." Sai memulai. Memikirkan meski tak mau mengingat, tapi ia nampak setuju soal ini. Cerita-cerita masa lalu telah membumbung tinggi di kepala dan siap untuk terealisasi.

Ia melanjutkan. Ada senyum sedih terkulum di sana. "Waktu itu desa ini aman dan sejahtera, panen apel, jagung dan sayuran selalu berlimpah pokoknya semua selaras! Tapi, beberapa bulan setelah panen apel, mendadak ada penghuni baru. Sangat aneh mendapati warga baru di desa terpencil seperti kami. Mereka keluarga yang harmonis, mereka terdiri dari 2 anak perempuan, ayah dan ibu.."

Aria mengibaskan tangan. "Pasti ada hal menarik di sana.."

Sang pelopor dari cerita mistis tersenyum, lagi. "Kau benar, Yuzuru-san. Awalnya biasa saja, tapi lambat laut menjadi hal yang menarik untuk diprediksi. Saat itu panen menjadi buruk, sangat! Dan ini semakin parah setiap tahunnya. Di tambah, beberapa anak di kabarkan sering hilang tanpa sebab dan mati dalam keadaan terpotong-potong. Ada tanda aneh di leher mereka, seperti simbol yang ada di novel Yuzuru-san.."

Pasti alasan dari kegagalan itu semua adalah sesuatu yang mengejutkan, sesuatu yang bisa membawa petaka yang berkepanjangan. Dan aku yakin penyebabnya adalah mereka. Aku menunggu saat-saat menegangkan ini, menunggu hingga Shimura Sai ini melanjutkan.

"Terlambat untuk berontak. Keluarga baru itu di tuduh membunuh para anak, kudengar ada potongan kaki manusia di dalam sofa dan kaki itu memakai gelang yang sama persis dengan anak yang hilang!"

"Kenapa bisa?" Aku terkaget, saling beradu pandang dalam ketakutan. "Lalu?"

"Kurasa karena salah seorang warga di sana mendapat nasib sial. Saat berkunjung untuk mengundang keluarga tersebut pesta, ia menemukan kaki manusia.."

Aria mengeryit, mengusap dagu sembari membuang muka, ia mungkin mendapat versi cerita yang berbeda dari Danzou. Ini hanya prediksiku saja, mengira-ngira.

"Para warga mulai mengambil tindakan main hakim dan membakar ayah dan ibu itu, salah satu anak mereka di congkel matanya dan yang satunya lagi..." Sai nampak ragu untuk melanjutkan, ia menatap sedih aku dan Aria bergantian ada tetes mata yang jatuh. "Lengan dan kakinya patah saat mencoba kabur dan mereka meremukkannya. Saat itu, kala kesabaran sang ibu sudah habis dalam kobaran api. Ia bersumpah! Sumpah mengerikan yang berubah menjadi kutukan!"

Mungkin yang di congkel itu mata milik anak perempuan di kamar mandi. Dan yang patah tangan dan kaki adalah hantu yang mengejar aku, paman, kakak dan Aria.

Langsung saja aku gugup. Gegap gempita ini buat jantung berdetak tak normal, kepalaku pusing tak karuan, seperti meminum kafein terlalu banyak."Ku-kutukan?"

"Ya.. kutukan itu merujuk pada.. bunyinya begini. _**Setiap tahun, di malam dan tanggal tertentu. Saat bulan purnama menyinari lubang di tanah, para warga di sini akan mendapat kutukan berupa penyakit. Penyakit yang tak dapat di sembuhkan dan menular, kalian tidak bisa kabur dari desa ini, karena kutukan akan terus menghampiri meski kalian tidak di sini lagi.**_.."

Aku menelan ludah, keterkejutanku membuat atmosfer menjadi lebih mencekam, takut jika makhluk-makhluk aneh itu muncul sebelum upacara pengusiran selesai. Jujur saja, sebenarnya aku tidak terlalu percaya hal-hal mistis dan hantu aku juga lupa kapan terakhir pergi ke gereja, hanya paman dan kakak yang selalu pergi.

Aku sedikit menyesal tentang ini. Memang, penyesalan selalu datang di akhir. Seharusnya aku lebih rajin berdoa dan pergi ke Gereja. Aku telah melakukan sebuah kesalahan besar.

"Is that working?"

"Yes, miss Yuzuru. Penyakit itu agak aneh, aku tidak mengalaminya. Tapi kakekku bilang, penyakit kutukan ini semacam eksim, amnesia dadakan dan malah ada mayat yang kembali hidup padahal sudah mati bertahun-tahun.."

Aria tercekat, mengusap peluh yang bersarang di helaian. "Spooky.."

"Yah, tapi kakek menemukan satu cara. Maksudku, ia mendapatkan itu dari mimpinya! Dia bermimpi jika ia harus menumbalkan tiap orang setiap tahun agar kutukan itu ternetralisir.."

"How a ironically. Bagaimana ia bisa melakukan itu? Dan apa kau punya solusi? Tidak mungkin kau membunuh orang setiap tahunnya.."

Sai menghela napas. "Puji Tuhan, ayah menemukan solusi. Tumbal manusia yang sering di lakukan di era lama di gantikan dengan Upacara Pengusiran. Tapi sepertinya hal ini semakin parah dan para makhluk itu mengamuk dan semakin kuat.."

"Mengerikan.."

"Aku yakin. Kita dapat membawa orang-orang dan menghentikan kutukan ini! Aku sudah belajar membuat segel. Aku akan menyegel mereka.."

* * *

Sai mengajak kami berdua ke tempat yang sepi, agar ia lebih berkonsenterasi dengan pekerjaanya. Di sini, di garasi mobil yang gelap. Aku melihat-lihat sekitar dan lubang yang di sebutkan kak Itachi menghilang! Aneh memang.

Sai bilang, Upcara Pengusiran harus di lakukan di tempat yang gelap, maksudnya mungkin tempat minim cahaya, luas dan agak sepi. Ia mungkin harus berkonsenterasi untuk pekerjaannya. Beberapa menit yang lalu aku bertanya, Kenapa bukan Danzou saja yang melakukannya?

Lalu, Sai menjawab dengan sabar dan kelewat datar. Ia bilang ayahnya terlalu tua untuk melakukan ini dan itu, dulu sekali Danzou yang menghalau beberapa pengusiran setan sebagai sambilan menjadi Sheriff, sekarang Sai yang menggantikannya.

Keren.

Aria menunjuk sesuatu. "Simbol itu, pentagon 'kan?"

Sai mengacungkan jempol. "100 point for you, miss Yuzuru! Ini memang pentagon, aku harus membuat seperti yang ada di gambar.."

Aria mengeryit, heran. "Kau tidak sedang memanggil Dark Lord 'kan?"

"Kita lihat saja. Anjurannya memang seperti itu.."

Aku berjalan mundur, membiarkan Sai menggambar dengan kapur putih di lantai tanah, ia membacakan suatu kalimat dengan pelan dan berulang kali. Aku tidak dapat mengikuti gerak bibirnya, sejarak kemudian ia meminta sebuah lilin, menyalakannya di berbagai sudut simetris dengan lugas.

"Sasuke, apa kau yakin?" Aria bertanya ketir, memberikan padaku kamera milik Sai yang ia titipkan.

"Soal?"

"Shimura-san. Aku agak takut. Versi cerita Sheriff Danzou dan Shimura Sai ini berbeda.."

Dugaanku tepat, lady!

"Jadi, Sasuke. Kau mau percaya pada siapa?"

Belum sempat kumenjawab, sebuah tangan ringkih nan gelap muncul dari balik celah kolong meja bekas di belakang Aria. Jantungku seolah berhenti berdetak, peluh menetes, badanku mengejang.

Tangan itu, tangan aneh itu, berjalan pelan di lantai sembari meraih-raih sesuatu. Tangan hitam, kuku panjang, kurus, gosong dan penuh dengan luka-luka. Sebuah tangan bergerak yang borok sedang berusaha meraih kaki Aria!

"A-Aria.."

Kuambil kamera milik Sai yang ada di leherku untuk mengambil sebuah potret.

"Sasuke? Ada apa?"

Sejurus kemudian, sebuah wajah tak ideal muncul. Memberikan senyum kurang etis sembari memungut tangan ringkih.

Lalu berkata.

" _ **Tanganku..~ Ketemu..~**_ "

* * *

Sorry for late update. Banyak yang harus di selesaikan jadi ini terbengkalai.. xD but, I lied.. ternyata masih lanjut hehe


	5. Chapter 5

**Naruto bukan milik saya. Mereka milik Masashi Kishimoto. Saya tidak mengambil keuntungan apapun dari ini.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Takut adalah sifat alami seluruh manusia di bumi. Entah itu wujud kurang ideal yang tak nyata, segerombolan makhluk tanpa mata yang mengusik atensimu. Atau hal di luar nalar yang sulit kau prediksi. Akan kuceritakan ini, cerita gelap dari lembah yang paling dalam, mengusik tidur malammu dan mimpi indahmu. Ini tentang. Hantu.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Poltergeist Report.**

Tangan sialan itu, rapalan mantera, tanah bergetar membuat kepalaku pusing. Semuanya berputar-putar bagai menaiki komidi putar yang sengaja di setting sangat cepat. Aku berdiri di tempatku, tak mampu berdiri, berujar, bernapas dan bertahan.

Ada sensasi aneh di dadaku, rasanya panas dan seperti melayang, seperti saat kau tertembak peluru atau di siram air panas di wajah. Ketika aku sadar akan semua ini, ada sebuah tangan memeluk dari belakang, tangan hitam yang borok dan ringkih. Kupejamkan mata dengan erat, menahan tangis dan tetap berdoa. Tangan itu akhirnya menghilang dengan sendirinya.

Tapi.

Itu bukan akhir dari petaka. Ini sebuah awal.

Semua terjadi begitu cepat, hingga aku tidak sadar jika makhluk di bawah kolong lemari itu sudah berhasil menangkap aku dan Aria, makhluk itu sudah lima langkah lebih maju.

Jadi, yang tadi itu hanya pengalihan?

Lambat laun semua itu terasa semu saat Sai membacakan mantera dan pintu terbanting keras, kertas-kertas yang entah dari mana berterbangan, barang-barang bekas berbenturan saling menabrak diri.

Kuingat saat itu adalah wajah serius Sai, kitab di tangannya, seringai halus, nyanyian gadis-gadis gereja muncul secara tiba-tiba dan melengking di akhir bait setelah itu kartu kematian atas namaku berterbangan di sekitar memperlihatkan kengerian akan kematian.

Dan yang lebih mengerikan adalah..

...Yuzuru Aria yang mati.

Mati dalam pelukanku. Darahnya bersimbah, hingga aku merasa kalau aku habis mandi. Aku berkeringat dingin, mataku membelalak, tak stabil, pertahananku hancur.

Ingin teriak. Sulit.

Ada sebuah pisau di punggung Aria. Oh, bukan. Hantu wanita berambut acak-acakan itu memakan jasad Aria.

Tuhan.

Tolong aku..

Ku menoleh, di tepuk bahu ini dengan keras. Saat itu aku melihat, tawa paksa yang menyeramkan. Tidak ada sesuatu yang ideal di wajahnya. Hanya bola mata kosong dengan bibir robek bekas jahitan.

Lalu..

..dia berujar.

"Kak, Kak Sasuke? Main yuk?"

"Sekarang, giliranmu.." Sai tersenyum kecil, sebuah wajah penuh belatung milik anak kecil itu mendekatiku.

Lalu berbisik. "MATI.."

* * *

"SASUKE!"

Apa aku akan mati?

"CLEAR.."

"Coba tambah lagi.."

Kurasa aku sudah..

"CLEAR.."

"FOR A GOD SAKE.."

"Tambah.."

"SASUKE, PLEASE WAKE UP!"

Hentakan keras di jantung buatku terbangun, mata yang berkunang-kunang ini tak merefleksikan apapun. Ada suara hangat di sana, sebuah suara terisak yang tertahan dan ingin cepat keluar.

Sentuhan ini..

Aria?

"Tuhan, terima kasih.."

"Dia bangun, semua berjalan lancar dok.."

* * *

Kabut putih merangsek masuk ke dalam mata, tubuh mati rasa ini tak bergerak sama sekali. Sialan, aku tidak bisa bergerak. Payah. Tubuhku kaku seperti rusak syaraf.

Gerakan cepat seperti tersambar petir mendekat. Dapat di lihat dengan jelas wajah-wajah itu sekarang. Yang satu perempuan menjengkelkan yang menjadi mantan pacarku, berambut merah muda dan yang satunya lagi lelaki berambut pirang.

Sakura dan Naruto.

"Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?" Akhirnya hanya itu yang berhasil keluar dari bibir.

"Apa maksudmu? Kau kecelakaan!" Sakura membuat pertahanan, ia mengusap peluh di keningku meski aku membuat penolakan.

"Lalu?"

"Kau pasti bingung. Naruto, panggil suster, aku ingin dia memeriksa Sasuke.."

"Ck, Saku, kalau kau hanya ingin berduaan dengan Sasuke sih jangan harap, yah! Di sebelah kasur Sasuke ada alarm atau bel otomatis. Suster yang jaga akan datang, jangan BO-DOH.."

Aku tertawa dalam hati, goodjob, bocah Uzumaki.

"Aria mana? Aku mendengar suaranya barusan.."

Sakura dan Naruto saling beradu pandang. Mereka membisikan sesuatu yang telihat amat serius setelah membelakangiku, sesekali Naruto melirik dari bahu, hingga aku sedikit risih dengan gelagat mereka berdua. Aku memang tidak terlalu menyukai mereka berdua, karena sifat menganggu sudah sangat kronis dan masuk ke DNA.

Sialan. Lagi-lagi aku malah memenuhi kepalaku tentang mereka. Itu tidak penting, mereka bukan prioritasku.

"Aria yang kau maksud itu. Yuzuru-san ya? Pacarnya pamanmu?"

"YA. Siapa lagi kalau bukan dia? Dan satu lagi, Aria itu BUKAN pacar paman Obito!"

Naruto mendelik. "Jangan teriak, tolol. Kau masih dalam perawatan. Dan yah, aku tahu kalau Aria-san BUKAN pacarnya Obito-san; tenang.."

"Dia kritis dan belum siuman. Keadaannya aneh ya, Naruto?" Sakura menatap Naruto heran. Ada kekuatiran tersirat dalam bola mata hijaunya. Sejurus kemudian ia menatapku.

"Sasuke, kau tahu Yuzuru-san kenapa? Dia seperti di serang hewan buas atau semacamnya. Kau ada bersamanya saat kau di temukan.."

"He-hewan? Tapi, Aria masih hidup 'kan?"

Naruto kembali marah. "Tidak sopan memanggil Aria-san dengan namanya saja! Dia seumuran dengan pamanmu dan guru Kakashi.."

Aku menimpali. "Mantan guru. Dan aku memanggil namanya seperti itu karena Aria yang menyuruhku. Lagi pula, kami terlihat seperti seumuran.."

"Bicara soal Yuzuru-san dia amat parah, Sasuke. Ada luka sayatan, cakaran, pukulan dan tusukan yang banyak. Dia kehabisan banyak darah..."

Sesaat itu juga kepalaku terasa sakit, ada dengung keras di dalam kepalaku. Di susul oleh pukulan-pukulan statis dan tak normal berjejalan di kepala. Sebuah ingatan yang sempat terhapus muncul kembali. Ingatan lama nan mengerikan akan..

...hantu.

Dan.

Shimura Sai.

Darahku langsung mendidih.

"Kakak dan Paman?"

Naruto mengusap peluh di dahiku, lalu berbisik. "Maaf, Sasuke. Tapi mereka belum di temukan, maaf.."

Sebenarnya...

Apa yang baru saja terjadi?

"Woi, Sas. Tadi, kau bilang Aria-san memanggil namamu 'kan? Tapi, jujur saja, dia sudah begitu sejak 3 hari yang lalu. Jadi, itu tidak mungkin suara Aria-san.."

Aku terheran-heran. "Dan keluarganya?"

"Aku tidak tahu. Tidak ada yang datang ke sini, ayahku yang bertanggung jawab atas ini, Sas.."

* * *

Para dokter bilang aku tidak diizinkan masuk ke ruang rawat Aria. Jadi, aku hanya bisa mengamatinya dari balik jendela, tidak dapat menyentuhnya. Seperti mengamati bayi yang baru lahir dari inkubator. Ada banyak selang yang menempel di tubuh Aria. Bahkan, dari jarak ini dia masih terlihat menawan, walau kulitnya jadi tambah pucat.

Kasihan...

Naruto bilang, aku hampir mati dan mungkin sudah mati. Alat kejut jantung ini membantuku hidup. Tapi, aku kesulitan berjalan karena kedua kakiku patah dan aku harus menggunakan kursi roda. Sayangnya tangan kananku juga patah tapi tidak masalah.

Naruto dan Sakura belum mau cerita apa yang sebenarnya terjadi, tapi mereka bilang semua pengobatan ini di tanggung Dad Minato. Hanya itu saja yang mereka katakan.

Karena ayahku. Tidak pernah pulang.

"Aria, jika kau bangun. Aku harap kau bisa membantuku, aku takut sendirian. Apa aku harus mengecup bibirmu agar kau bangun?"

Kudengar Naruto mendengus untuk meledek. "Jangan gombal ya? Mana mau Aria-san di cium kau. Dasar pecinta MILF!"

"Dia mencintaiku.." Jawabku bodoh.

"Lucu sekali. Aria-san yang aku tahu dia naksir pamanmu. Sudah lupakan, mari jernihkan pikiranmu dulu. Kau pasti sedang banyak masalah, bukan?" Ini dimulai dengan Naruto yang mendorong kursi rodaku, berjelajah di rumah sakit dan mengobrol singkat.

Sebenarnya aku malas meminta bantuan Naruto. Tapi, aku sudah berteman cukup lama dengan dia. Yah, beberapa tahun yang agak menyenangkan.

Dia memang bukan tipe orang yang bisa di ajak berkompromi, tapi Naruto akur dengan siapapun yang ada di muka bumi ini. Percayalah, dia mahir mencari teman.

Dan anehnya aku langsung akrab dengannya setelah kejadian di Bali. Seolah ada tali keterikatan persahabatan. Tapi, saat menginjak bangku SMA kami berpisah.

"Hei, bagaimana rasanya?" Naruto bertanya, buatku mengeryit karena tak paham.

Aku mengulangi. "Rasanya?"

"Pacaran dengan Sakura..."

OH... mulai lagi.

"Tidak asik.."

"Kau mudah terpancing ya Sas? Ini hanya jokes. Maksudku, bagaimana rasanya tinggal di rumah berhantu?"

Merinding. Kupegang erat kursi rodaku dan menoleh lewat bahu. "Kau tahu soal itu?" Aku bertanya perlahan, buat Naruto sedikit ketakutan, ini terbukti ketika ia berhenti sejenak untuk mendorong kursi roda.

Ia menaikan sebelah bahu dan tertawa kecil untuk menyembunyikan rasa takut. "Sedikit.."

Aku benar. Naruto takut. Tapi, dia yang memulai semua pembicaraan ini. Berarti aku harus memancingnya, oke, aku hanya ingin tahu saja dan penasaran soal cerita beda versi yang belum sempat Aria jelaskan.

"Seberapa banyak?" Aku mencoba meneliksik lebih jauh.

"Aku mendengar rumah itu bekas pembantaian keluarga ahli sihir yang dulunya sering berulah jahat, maksudku perlakuan kurang menyenangkan dan menyangkut hidup manusia.."

Aku mengeryit, tapi dada ini meletup-letup. "Lalu?"

Naruto agak sedikit kesal, ia pasti meragukan pertanyaanku ini. Dia mungkin berpikir kalau aku sedang membodohinya dengan terus bertanya. Aku sering melakukan ini, maaf. Tapi, aku sedang buntu saat ini. Mungkin, versi cerita Naruto akan membantuku menyelesaikan masalah.

"KAU INI, SAS! Kupikir, kau sudah membaca novel Aria-san. Dia membuat novel itu bedasarkan cerita nyata, hasil dari wawancara dengan Sheriff lokal. Kau jatuh cinta pada Aria-san 'kan? Kau harus membuat dia senang, idiot."

Aku tersipu. "Aku tidak suka baca novel, tolol.."

"Baiklah. Akan kuceritakan lagi padamu. Jadi, rumah itu bekas pembantaian ahli sihir, seperti yang ada di novel. Tapi... beberapa tahun belakangan ini para warga mulai melakukan hal aneh. Kau tak sadar apa? Tentang tetanggamu?"

'Aneh' adalah kata yang keramat bagiku untuk saat ini. Setelah kegilaan ini mulai terjadi. Memang sih, Aria pernah bertanya soal tetangga kami. Tapi belum sempat mengecek, hantu-hantu sudah bermunculan, seolah melarang kami untuk melakukan hal-hal lain.

"A-aneh?"

"Yah. Para warga di tempat tinggalmu mulai melakukan Pemujaan Setan, seperti yang di lakukan saat penyihir itu masih berjaya. Kau pikir, apa yang membuat Aria-san datang ke rumahmu malam-malam? Dia tak menyangka kalau kalian akan tinggal di sana.."

Mendadak dadaku sesak.

"Sas. Baca novel itu, halaman 166..." Celetuk Naruto agak kuatir, ia berhenti di sebuah taman bunga dan memberiku sekotak susu.

"Jangan memulai, Naruto.."

Naruto menggeram, marah dan kesal. Ia sudah hampir menjungkir balikkan kursi roda dengan tenaga supernya ini. Sialan.

"Oke! Oke! Dengar, Sasuke Yang Ganteng. Ini adalah Pemujaan Setan. Kau bisa meminta apapun dengan itu dan sebagai gantinya kau harus membayar mahal.."

Aku menelan ludah. "Jiwa?"

"Yah, aku tidak mau membicarakan ini. Tapi ini adalah alasan bagus kenapa kak Itachi dan Obito-san tidak ada.."

Mendadak aku teringat sesuatu. Sedikit ngeri kala membayangkannya. "Soal ayah?"

"Oh! ayolah, Sas. Kau sudah besar tapi pikun! Kapan terakhir kali ayahmu kerja? Dia sudah di pecat bukan?"

"DIA MENUMBALKAN AKU?!"

"Oh, aku tahu ini kriminal. Tapi, tolong. Jangan kembali lagi ke sana, oke?"

Aku mengusap peluh, merasakan sesak di dada. Air mataku hampir meleleh. "Tapi, kudenger rumah itu bekas keluarga Shimura Danzou.."

"Yah, memang. Shimura Danzou yang menjaga rumah itu, menjaga agar sekte Pemujaan Setan tak semakin meluas. Mendengar rumah itu di jual rasanya aneh.."

"Aneh.."

"Sudahkah kau kenalan dengan Sai? Kudengar dia agak sedikit, lunatic.."

* * *

Maaf buat late postnya...


	6. Chapter 6

**Naruto bukan milik saya. Mereka milik Masashi Kishimoto. Saya tidak mengambil keuntungan apapun dari ini.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Takut adalah sifat alami seluruh manusia di bumi. Entah itu wujud kurang ideal yang tak nyata, segerombolan makhluk tanpa mata yang mengusik antensimu. Atau hal di luar nalar yang sulit kau prediksi. Akan kuceritakan ini, cerita gelap dari lembah yang paling dalam, mengusik tidur malammu dan mimpi indahmu. Ini tentang. Hantu.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Poltergeist Report.**

Aku berharap, aku dapat sesegera bangun dari malapetaka dan kemalangan ini. Dokter dan para Suster bilang, aku masih belum boleh pulang pasca sadar dan pemulihan. Aku bisa bergerak sedikit demi sedikit tapi itu sangat mengangguku, karena aku begitu kesakitan.

Aku juga belum boleh bergerak banyak dan itu membuatku nampak tolol. Sakura dan Naruto datang sesekali setelah pulang sekolah, agak kesal memang. Sakura tidak henti-hentinya memanjakanku atau memarahi Naruto jika ia kurang hati-hati, tapi bukan itu yang mengangguku. Kelakuan Sakura membuatku takut, dia seperti mama beruang yang galak dan aku tidak suka ketika dia berteriak.

Kau tahu? Pasca kejadian mengerikan di rumah itu aku sedikit sensitif oleh beberapa hal yang tidak masuk akal. Yah, aku harap trauma ini akan segera pulih dan aku bisa beraktivitas kembali.

Syukurlah, Naruto itu teman yang baik tidak seperti Kiba atau Sora dan Sakura mantan pacarku yang paling baik. Aku tidak boleh mengabaikan mereka, apalagi Dad Minato sangat baik. Dia bahkan membelikanku ponsel dan psp untuk hiburan.

Dia bahkan tahu bahwa Naruto tidak lucu dalam hal menghibur sama sekali. Tolol.

Secara diam-diam, Naruto memberiku informasi soal Kakak, Ayah dan Paman, setidaknya ia berguna dalam hal menguping. Dad Minato tidak memberitahu banyak soal ini, dia merahasiakannya. Hal ini dilakukan juga oleh Mom Kushina. Mungkin mereka tidak mau aku tahu banyak.

Tidak ada informasi banyak yang bisa Naruto beri, kecuali soal Sai yang tidak di temukan di manapun. Sai menghilang seperti debu. Ia bahkan tidak ada dalam daftar penduduk lokal. Ini sangat aneh, lelaki dengan nama seperti tukang eskrim ini membuatku takut.

Soal Aria... aku tidak tahu banyak soal dia. Aku agak khawatir dan merindukannya. Para suster tidak memberitahuku, tapi aku mencuri dengar dari mereka kalau dia baik-baik saja dan sudah sadar, ia bahkan bisa berkeliling dengan kursi roda. Syukurlah...

"Sasuke, woi!"

Naruto datang seperti biasa, dengan senyum bodoh yang tersungging. Aku sebenarnya risih, tapi setidaknya dia hal yang nyata. Setidaknya ia tidak menyeramkan seperti sebuah mimpi buruk. Dan juga...

Dia membuatku lupa soal para hantu itu.

Aku tertawa ketus. "Yo, apa kabar, bodoh."

Sekali lagi Naruto tersenyum. "Baik."

Lantas, ia duduk di pinggiran kasur pasien. Ada senyum aneh terkulum di sana, agak mencurigakan. Tapi aku malas bertanya.

"Sas, aku sudah memperbaiki barangmu."

Aku yang bingung langsung mengeryit. "Barang?" Aku bahkan tidak membawa apapun setelah kejadian.

"Yeah, aku sempat menyembunyikan ini dari Ayah dan... dari polisi lain."

Di tunjukannya sebuah kotak hitam kayu jati besar dari dalam tas buluk Naruto. Aku sempat batuk-batuk ketika mencium aroma apak dari tasnya. Bodoh sekali lelaki ini. Ia banyak uang, tapi tak bisa membeli barang konyol seperti sebuah tas.

"TARAAA!" Teriak Naruto seperti anak SD yang kelaparan yang sumringah di lempari sekotak cokelat, tepat di depan wajahku ia tertawa bangga.

Jadi... itu yang ia sembunyikan? Itu yang ingin Naruto tunjukan?

Aku memelototi Naruto."Is that Camera?" Dilanjutkan tatapan bergantian pada kamera dan wajah sok ceria dari Naruto.

"Yes, Mr. Uchiha. Is it yours or your bigbro stuff?"

"Uh, aku tidak yakin. Tapi... aku seperti mengenal kamera itu."

Kuamati benda itu dengan seksama, melihat setiap detail demi detail dari kamera ini. Aku mengeryit, mencoba mengingat benda ini berasal dari mana. Ini sangat familiar. Warnanya hitam dan nampak jadul, seperti kamera tahun 80-an.

Seperti itu kira-kir...

Eh, TUNGGU DULU! AKU TAHU!

"Ben-benda ini..."

"Ada apa, Sas?"

"Milik Shimura-kun!"

Ah. Tentu saja aku mengingatnya...

"Shimura Sai itu? Ugh, kenapa ada padamu?"

"Dia sempat menitipkannya padaku. SINI! BERIKAN PADAKU"

"Nope."

* * *

"Pokoknya, aku tidak setuju kalau kau ke sana, tolol."

"Aku akan kembali ke reparasi kamera ini, Sas. Aku ingin mencuci filmnya dan melihat hasil tangkapan apa saja yang Shimura-kun dapat."

Dia benar dan aku salah. Aku lupa soal cara kerja kamera jaman dulu, aku tidak dapat melihat hasilnya sebelum film dicuci lalu dicetak. Kenapa aku jadi kurang fokus akhir-akhir ini? Apa aku menjadi bodoh akibat benturan itu? Ayolah...

"Naruto!"

"Sas, aku tahu kau takut. Tapi... aku harus tahu oke? Bye!"

Pintu terbanting.

Sialan anak tak tahu diri itu. Kenapa dia harus sok tahu seperti ini? Ini akan membahayakan hidupnya. Aku terlalu takut untuk membayangkan kejadian demi kejadian di rumah itu. Mendapat kenyataan walau baru opini kalau aku di tumbalkan Ayah, buatku mati rasa. Aku tidak menyangka jika ini akan menimpaku, tapi aku tidak menyangkal ini semua akan terjadi padaku.

Memang, Ayahku sedikit aneh akhir-akhir ini, tapi Paman dan Kakak tidak sadar akan hal ini. Mungkin, karena mereka sama-sama diam seperti aku walau sebenarnya ingin tahu.

Aria selamat. Tapi percuma jika Paman dan Kakak hilang. Mereka adalah perlindunganku, keluargaku, penyelamat dan sandaranku. Aku juga harus melindungi mereka apapun yang terjadi. Tapi... mereka menghilang. Harusnya berdoa saat itu, aku memang tamak dan tidak religius atau harusnya aku mati saja.

Tuhan... maafkan hambamu yang tidak taqwa pada-Mu.

"Sudah berdoanya, Sas?"

Aku menoleh. Kaget bukan main, seperti menang undian uang tunai dan di lamar seseorang. Saat itu juga, aku berteriak. "ARIA!"

Tak sadar jika seseorang baru saja masuk ke kamarku.

"Oh, Sasuke. Aku kaget sekali, kupikir kau mati. Maaf..."

Ia mendekat, dengan kursi roda kecil yang di dorong seorang suster cantik. Suster itu meninggalkan kami untuk memberi sebuah ruang. "Silakan, Nn. Yuzuru mau bicara denganmu, Tn. Uchiha."

"Thanks, nurse."

Sepeninggalan dari Suster itu, langsung saja aku mendekap Aria. Ia benar-benar kurus dan pucat, aku tahu kalau dia mengalami hal buruk akibat kecerobohanku. Untuk sebuah afeksi, aku mengecup kepalanya singkat, kuharap merasa baikan dengan ini. Kecuali, rona di pipiku yang tak pudar.

"Aria... kau harus tahu kalau aku merindukanmu!"

"Tidak. Aku senang kau selamat, Sas. Aku takut kehilanganmu..."

Ah... kalimat manis.

"Terima kasih, Aria."

"Sasuke? Apa Itachi dan Obito sudah ketemu?"

Pembicaraan ini langsung serius.

Aku menunduk. "Belum..."

"Maaf membuatmu takut Sasuke. Ta-tapi..."

"Kenapa?"

"Aku ingin tidur... dengamu."

"APA?"

Aku tersedak. Apa maksudnya? Kita tidak bisa melakukan itu dalam keadaan seperti ini. Walau sebenarnya aku tidak bisa menolak permintaan Aria. Siapa yang mau menolak tidur dengan perempuan seperti dia?

Tapi...

"Tolong jangan salah sangka. Hantu itu... dia mengikutimu."

Hening.

"Ma-maksudmu apa?"

SHIT. SHIT. SHIT. SHIT. Aku salah sangka.

"Kemarin... aku diterror, Sas. Hantu gadis itu.." Ada jeda. "Dia mengikuti kita."

* * *

Aku berjalan pelan dan agak terseok-seok. Meraih pintu kamar mandi dengan ketakutan. Sekarang sudah malam. Sepi dan kelam. Untung saja kamar mandiku ada di dalam kamar. Aku harus bersyukur pada Tuhan.

Ucapan Aria sore tadi buatku paranoid. Seberapa kali aku membasuh wajah untuk menenangkan pikiran, aku tetap tidak bisa tenang. Dadaku sakit, kepalaku juga, aku kesulitan untuk bernapas. Rasanya, aku ingin menangis dan melompat dari jendela kamar ini dan mati seperti sebuah tumbal.

Kulihat dan kuamati bayangan wajahku dicermin dekat wastafel. Kurus dan tak terawat, makanan RS itu payah dan tidak enak semua, ada bubur encer yang bau dan roti panggang yang pahit, mungkin lidahku bermasalah.

Haha, lihat wajahku! Mungkin sebentar lagi aku berhasil menumbuhkan kumis dan janggut, seperti Kepala Sekolah Sarutobi atau memiliki rambut panjang seperti Sora.

Konyol.

"Hei, Sasuke?" Aku bicara pada diri sendiri. "Menurutmu, seperti apa kira-kira kau bakal mati nanti?"

 **'GAUUUUNG** '

Aku menoleh. Kuamati sekeliling dengan basi, di lanjutkan mengamati pintu kamar mandi yang terbuka sedikit, kamarku ada di sana, gelap dan tak bersuara. Lengkap dengan sepoi-sepoi angin menambah kesan angker.

Buru-buru aku mencuci muka dan. menggosok gigi Napasku memberat, keringat dingin bercucuran, tanganku gemetar. Aku membeku di tempat.

Suara itu...

Tidak. Tidak. Tidak. TIDAAAK! Suara gong itu lagi. Jangan itu lagi. Please, God help me. Please...

 **'GAUUUUNGGG** '

"TIDAAAAAAAAAAK"

Aku merosot, menjambaki rambutku hingga terlepas beberapa helai. Aku menangis, meronta, meminta, menjerit. Tapi itu semua tak berefek. Kecuali...

Pintu kamar mandi terbuka sedikit demi sedikit, menambah sensasi memilukan di dalam otak. Aku memejamkan mata rapat-rapat.

Tidak bisa. Aku tidak bisa memejamkan mataku. Kenapa? Kenapa?

Sebuah tangan ringkih, hitam dan penuh borok berjalan pelan, berusaha meraih sesuatu dengan sisa-sisa kekuatannya. Ia mendekatiku, meraih kakiku, menjeratku.

Aku takut. Aku takut. TAKUT. TAKUT. TAKUT. TAKUT.

Sesaat ketika aku sadar akan semuanya. Ada sosok kurang ideal di depan wajahku, dahi kami bersentuhan. Bau busuk memasuki hidung, darah hitam bercucuran dari mulut, ada beberapa belatung muncul dari pori-pori wajah makhluk itu.

Muntah banyak aku di depan wajahnya.

 **"Kak Sasuke, main yuk?"**

"MENJAAAAAAAAAUH!"

Aku menendang-nendang.

"Sas..."

Kujambak helaian hantu itu.

"MENJAUH!"

Kugigit kepalanya.

"Sasuke!"

Kupukul seluruh wajah jeleknya.

"JAUH!"

"Sasuke, bangun!"

Kubuka mataku perlahan, aku ada di kasur? Tapi.. kenapa? Kenapa aku ada di sini.

"Sasuke, kau kenapa?"

Aku mengatur napas perlahan dengan dibantu segelas air. Sakura mengusap peluh didahiku, sudut bibirnya berdarah dan ia mengerang menahan sakit. Para Suster sebanyak 7 orang datang ke kamarku, mereka menatapiku takut dan heran.

Beberapa diantara mereka ada yang terluka dan kusut. Di sebelah sana seorang Dokter pingsan tertimpa sebuah lemari. Aku menoleh lagi, Naruto terjungkal hampir jatuh ke lantai bawah. Dia menyangkut di jendela.

Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?

"Sasuke! Apa-apaan yang barusan itu?" Naruto membentak.

"A-apa maksudmu?"

"Kau... kau hampir membunuh kami! Tenagamu itu, dari mana kau mendapatkan itu?"

"Tapi aku tidak mengerti."

"Kau menggila dan menyerang kami. Kami pikir kau kejang biasa. Tapi... ada hal lain yang merasukimu."

Kacau. Kamarku benar-benar kacau. Banyak kerusakan di mana-mana dan orang-orang tergeletak pingsan di sana. Aku... apakah aku yang melakukan ini?

"Sudahlah, Naruto. Sasuke hanya mengigau." Sakura tersenyum miris. Aku tahu sebenarnya ia tidak ingin bicara ia tak mau membuatku stress dan sakit hati.

Di tatapinya para Suster oleh Sakura. "Tunggu apa lagi? Ayo, periksa pasien kalian..."

Seolah Gozila yang tengah mengamuk, para Suster masih diam akibat atmosfer mengerikan ini. Apapun yang terjadi, akulah yang membuat keadaan ini semakin rumit.

Kuamati jendela yang , langit terlihat kuning dan jingga. Gradasi warna yang selalu menjadi favoriteku. Indah.

Pandanganku teralih pada sebuah sudut, sudut tergelap dari ruangan ini, kamarku. Ada sebuah bayangan samar di sana, kecil dan pendek. Aku menyipitkan mata. Mengamati sosok apa yang baru saja aku lihat.

Gadis itu...

...dia benar-benar nyata.

* * *

"Aku dengar kau menyerang Dokter dan Suster."

"Ya, kau benar, Aria."

"Kau baik-baik saja?"

Pertanyaan yang cukup bodoh. Aku tidak baik-baik saja. Sebenarnya relatif, aku tidak tahu apakah ada orang yang sanggup menempati posisiku. Aku menjadi pasien gila, mereka menganggapku gila dan kerasukan. Naruto dan Sakura berhenti mendatangiku setelah kejadian ini. Ini sudah 2 hari, 2 hari tanpa mereka

Aku merasa bersalah. Ini tidak baik. Pertemananku akan hancur dalam sekejap jika ini terus terjadi. Naruto memberiku foto hasil cuci, ia tak bicara banyak setelah itu. Aku tidak mengatakan apapun pada saat itu, kecuali menangis dalam diam. Aku juga belum melihat hasil foto itu.

"Aria."

"Ya?"

"Kau percaya padaku, 'kan?'

Ia mengangguk. Bagus.

"Aria, aku mengalami mimpi buruk."

Kusimpan kepalaku dibahu Aria. Rasanya nyaman dan manis. Kami berdua duduk di kursi tunggu di depan. Di sini tidak terlalu ramai, tapi ada orang. Setidaknya jika hantu itu macam-macam aku bisa meminta bantuan.

"Kupikir, aku juga mengalami ini. Gadis itu... dia selalu ada di ujung pintu. Sudut tergelap."

"Aria... aku takut." Kupeluk Aria dari samping, ia memiliki aroma yang menakjubkan. Aku selalu... suka pada dirinya. Entah bagaimana, semua kejadian ini membuatku semakin dekat dengan Aria. Aku tahu, ia teman dekat Paman Obito. Malahan, hubungan mereka sangat manis.

Aria yang pendiam dan Paman Obito yang baik hati menambah kesan sempurna. Aku selalu iri.

"Selama aku ada di sini. Aku akan melindungimu, Sas..."

"Thanks..." Ada jeda. Aku melanjutkan. "Ngomong-ngomong, siapa yang kau percaya?"

"Maksudmu?"

"Sheriff Danzou atau Shimura-kun. Kau belum mengatakannya, versi cerita mereka berbeda 'kan? Kau bilang begitu. Shimura-kun bilang kampungnya terkena kutukan penyihir dan Sheriff Danzou bilang..."

"Aku percaya pada Sheriff Danzou."

"Kenapa?"

Aria tersenyum padaku. "Karena dia ada di sini."

Aku menoleh. "PAMAAAAAAN!"

TBC

* * *

Ini bener-bener latepost. Saya kena WB dan ini baru dapet ide-ide setelah nonton The Walking Dead, Daryl Dixon is fucking awesome! *malah curhat* enjoy yah dan makasih buat yang review+fav+komen+follow. Saya sayang sama kalian, loveyouguys.


	7. Chapter 7

**Naruto bukan milik saya. Mereka milik Masashi Kishimoto. Saya tidak mengambil keuntungan apapun dari ini.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Takut adalah sifat alami seluruh manusia di bumi. Entah itu wujud kurang ideal yang tak nyata, segerombolan makhluk tanpa mata yang mengusik antensimu. Atau hal di luar nalar yang sulit kau prediksi. Akan kuceritakan ini, cerita gelap dari lembah yang paling dalam, mengusik tidur malammu dan mimpi indahmu. Ini tentang. Hantu.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Poltergeist Report**.

Chapter 7

"Sungguh, kau masih hidup, Paman?"

Paman Obito mengangguk penuh semangat. Aku melompat, menerjang menangis saat memeluknya, aku kehabisan kata-kata dalam keputusasaan ini. Begitu berat apa yang baru saja aku alami, pahit dan sangat menyakitkan. Aku mati rasa.

Aku bahkan lupa jika aku masih belum pulih akibat patah tulang.

Paman masih memiliki aroma tubuh yang sama. Wangi dan hangat, dia selalu hangat ketika aku memeluknya, ketika ia membalas pelukanku atau menenangkanku kala Ayah dan Kak Itachi tidak ada. Uchiha Obito adalah segalanya. Dia sosok yang paling bisa aku terima hingga saat ini. Apalagi, ketika ibu meninggal.

Dia menjadi pengganti sosok ibu.

"Paman, apa kau baik-baik saja?"

Ia memandangi Aria yang kutahu sedang senyum-senyum sendiri. "Ya, aku baik-baik saja. Sebaik wajah Aria..."

Aku tertawa kecil. "Paman..."

Dia tidak menjawab atas pertanyaan sederhana ini, malah ia mendekati Aria. Berlutut padanya seolah sedang melamar, saling melempar senyum seperti orang yang baru jatuh cinta. Sejurus kemudian, sebuah pelukan hangat mereka persembahkan ada isakan kecil yang masih kudengar walau samar.

Yang di lanjutkan dengan saling beradu dahi. "Aku khawatir..."

"Aku tak pernah seburuk ini, Obito."

Aku tidak tahu apa kelanjutannya, Sheriff Danzou yang terabaikan di sudut sana menarik tubuhku secara tiba-tiba agar sedikit menjauh. Mungkin mereka sedang menyalurkan beberapa keharmonisan cinta. Beberapa orang di sana langsung pergi ketika melihat pemandangan ini. Aku sempat mendengar mereka bisik-bisik.

Oke, mereka berciuman.

Fine.

Kucoba untuk mencarikan suasana canggung ini. Kutepuk sok akrab punggung Sheriff Danzou. "Hey, mate. How a life?"

"What do you mean, kid? Apa ini caramu bicara dengan Pak Tua?"

"Oke, Cops. Aku hanya..."

"Jealous?"

"Yeah."

Dia bisa tahu hal seperti ini. Good. Dia terlalu peka.

* * *

"Aku tidak tahu bagaimana memulainya." Paman bersuara. "Aku diselamatkan oleh Sheriff Danzou. Tapi aku tidak tahu di mana Itachi."

"Yah, kejadian ini buruk sekali. Aku menemukan Obito dalam keadaan buruk. Dia bahkan lebih buruk dari Aria dan Sasuke. Dia kerasukan, untung saja aku bisa menyembuhkannya sebelum dia menyakiti orang lain."

Mendadak aku merinding. Ucapan Sheriff Danzou buatku teringat kejadian waktu itu. Ketika aku secara tidak sadar menganiaya para Suster dan Dokter. Aku bertindak aneh, seperti pasien sakit jiwa yang terserang rabies dan sapi yang mengamuk.

Mereka bilang aku jadi sulit di kendalikan, sebaik apapun mereka menahan tubuhku dan mengikatku di pinggiran kasur. Tapi tak membantu sama sekali. Mereka bilang aku bisa membanting tubuh lelaki yang lebih besar dariku dan mencakar mereka hingga meninggalkan luka lumayan dalam yang membekas.

Mengerikan.

Jelas sekali alasan Naruto dan Sakura berhenti mendatangiku, kecuali Dad Minato yang datang sesekali. Dad Minato pun terlihat ketakutan ketika bertemu denganku. Tapi, aku pura-pura bodoh seolah tak terjadi apa-apa. Naruto mungkin yang melaporkan ini atau Sakura atau para Dokter. Entahlah, aku tak mau tahu.

"Aku juga kerasukan." Aku menambahi. "Aku tidak tahu kenapa ini terjadi padaku..."

Sheriff menatapiku lekat-lekat, ia tak pernah menatap orang dengan mata ramah. Dia orang yang serius, tegas, berdedikasi dan keren. "Yah, itu pasti terjadi. Hantu itu... dia berusaha mengambil alih tubuhmu, Sasuke."

Aria nampak kesal. "Wow. Apa tidak ada pembicaraan yang lebih lembut? Kalian... kalian baru bertemu. Mari bicarakan hal lain, Tuan Shimura?"

Sheriff Danzou tertawa menghina, ia bahkan tak berhenti sampai Paman mendehem dan Aria memelototinya.

"Oke. Tapi soal apa? Soal kalian akan mati jika tak buru-buru di sembuhkan? Ayolah! Anakku sudah berulah."

Kupijat hidung dan kening, aku sangat bingung. "Sheriff, bicara soal Shimura-kun. Aku tidak bisa mengerti dirinya..."

"Kau tidak akan mengerti dirinya, nak."

"Dan soal nama dia tidak ada di daftar penduduk?"

"Sai sudah mati."

"A-APA?"

Paman mengamuk. "Aku tidak tahu soal ini, Sheriff!"

"Tenanglah, Obito."

Sheriff Danzou langsung serius. "Tiga tahun yang lalu. Itu alasan kenapa nama dia tidak ada dalam daftar penduduk yang masih hidup."

"Oh, dear. Kita ada dalam masalah..."

Oh, aku lupa beberapa hal. Pembicaraan ini cukup menarik. Sungguh! Ini akan menjadi ajang curhat yang keren. Sheriff ini pasti memiliki selusin jawaban dari pertanyaan super klasik sekalipun.

Sheriff Danzou, dia bisa menjawab beberapa pertanyaan yang terlampir di pikiranku selama beberapa hari ini. Aku juga senang bisa bertemu Paman dan Aria, juga Sheriff Danzou.

Aku berjalan santai, mendekati laci dekat kasurku. Yah, kami berempat mengadakan ngobrol santai di kamarku. Kusadari bahwa Sheriff Danzou dan Aria menatapiku dalam keheranan sementara Paman berusaha menahan diri agar tidak jatuh dalam tidur. Sebenarnya ia terlihat kelelahan dan ekspresinya sangat lucu.

"Apa itu?"

"Kamera. Kamera ini milikmu 'kan, Sheriff?"

"Ugh..." Sheriff Danzou mengamati. "Kenapa ada padamu?"

Aku memelototi Sheriff. "Apa perlu kuberitahu jawabannya?"

"Ya, maaf. Sai?"

Aria mengangguk. "Sepertinya hantu sekarang dapat mengoperasikan kamera."

Sheriff mendelik kesal. "Duh, Shut up!"

Aku mendehem, bersiap untuk bertanya. "Jadi, apa fungsi kamera itu? Kenapa Shimura-kun menyatakan kau menghilang?"

"Aah." Sheriff nampak memulai. "Mungkin Sai marah padaku."

"Itu harus beralasan, Sheriff."

"Yes, Yuzuru. Alasannya mungkin karena aku menentang apa yang Sai lakukan. YA. Dulu sempat terjadi praktek Pemujaan Setan di sini dan aku berusaha menghentikan ini, adat ini dan kesalahan ini. YA. Sai menggasak banyak uang dari Pemujaan ini dan mengambil keuntungan tersendiri atas dosa-dosa ini."

Aku menelan ludah, jadi... Sai bersalah? Dia sumber masalah dari ini semua 'kan? Jadi, apakah Sai harus dipenjara? Dia hanya wujud nyata dari nyawa seseorang yang telah memudar. Dia hantu. Arwah penasaran. Sesuatu, dia telah menjadi "sesuatu"

"Apa kau punya ide baik atas ini semua? Kenapa mereka menganggu kami?" Kali ini giliran Paman yang bertanya. Ada gurat kekesalan di wajahnya, ia malas dan lelah, marah dan muak.

Dengan enteng Sheriff itu menjawab. "Itu semua karena Ayahnya Sasuke."

Paman melotot. "Ada apa dengan dia?"

Aria mengomentari. "Jangan tersinggung dulu, Obito. Kurasa, dia menumbalkanmu. Hal sama dia lakukan pada Itachi dan Sasuke. Ironi, apa yang Fugaku-san inginkan membuatnya terjerumus ke dalam lubang hitam nestapa."

Sheriff mengiyakan. "Yuzuru benar. Sai melakukan praktek ini sejak lama dan menumbalkan warga di tempatku. Dulu para warga di sana juga melakukan Pemujaan Setan tapi Sai berkhianat dan menjadikan mereka tumbal untuk Pemuja tempat lain, seperti kasus Ayahnya Sasuke. Apa kalian tidak pernah curiga dengan menghilangnya para warga? Tapi sepertinya Fugaku tidak tahu kalau Sai sudah mati."

"Apa maksudnya?"

Aria menyambar. "Maksudnya. Sekte Pemujaan yang Sai buat sudah meluas dan para anggota semakin banyak. Maka dari itu tumbal yang di butuhkan jadi banyak dan Sai menggunakan warga di tempat dia tinggal untuk dijadikan tumbal. Semacam gali lubang tutup lubang."

"Kenapa kau tak menghentikan ini?"

Sheriff tertawa. "Ketika kau punya anak, kau akan memaafkan apapun yang dia lakukan. Karena dia sudah mencapai batas, aku membunuhnya. Tapi ini semua tak berakhir."

Hening yang lama...

"Obito, aku pernah tanya soal warga di rumahmu, 'kan? Kau tak pernah menjawab e-mail. Itu hal penting dalam membeli rumah baru. Makanya aku kaget saat kau pindah ke sana."

Oh, fuck this shit.

Aku tertawa frustasi. "Oh, ini komplikasi, Sheriff. Ayahku hilang dan kami sengsara, bagus. Aku harus apa sekarang?"

"Kembali soal kamera ini, Sasuke. Kenapa kamera ini ada padamu?"

Nampaknya Pak Tua ini senang memutar balikkan ucapan, seolah ini adalah hobi yang melekat, ataukah dia memang gemas untuk menemukan jawaban-jawaban yang sudah tak sabar untuk ia dengar dari mulutku? Mungkin, ini akan membawa informasi lebih banyak lagi.

Aku mulai menjelaskan. "Shimura-kun memberikannya sebelum aku berakhir di Rumah Sakit. Dia membaca sebuah Kitab dan ruangan mendadak aneh, ada rapalan tak jelas di sana, mirip doa tapi bukan. Aku mendengar nyanyian Gereja, dia membuat sebuah Pentagram di lantai."

Aria melanjutkan. "Ya, dia membuat hantu-hantu itu keluar dan menyerang kami berdua..."

Aku menambahi. "Hantu yang sama. Gadis tanpa mata itu selalu muncul."

Paman Obito nampak ketakutan. "Ya hantu tanpa mata itu sering muncul dalam beberapa situasi. Dia tidak menyerang, tapi sering menganggu. Lain dengan hantu wanita itu, dia itu..."

Ucapan Paman dibiarkan menggantung, ia melirik Sheriff dan Aria bergantian, seperti tak mau mengingat kembali soal kejadian ini dan itu. Tapi keadaan memaksanya.

Sheriff mengeryit. "...bau busuk?"

Aku mengangguk. "Ya."

Sheriff menjentikan jari. "Nah, itu dia masalahnya. Wanita bau itu berbahaya. Dia selalu mengikuti, seperti rudal yang mengunci target."

"Hey, tolong katakan padaku apa yang sebenarnya, Sheriff."

Sheriff menatapku tajam, seolah aku baru saja menusukkan belati pada dadanya. Tatapan yang dalam nan mematikan, aku tenggelam kedalam lautan itu. "Aku tahu tatapan matamu, bocah sialan. Kau minta aku bertanggung jawab 'kan, Sasuke?"

Aku mendelik. "Kau tadi tanya soal kamera itu 'kan? Apa masalahnya?"

"Ya, ini milik keluarga yang dulunya tinggal di rumahmu, Sasuke. Yang tinggal sebelum aku."

Aku sedikit mengancam. "Keluarga Penyihir itu?"

"Kau pernah dengar kalau hantu bisa merasuki boneka dan semacamnya? Itu tidak benar. Itu hanya mitos. Mereka menggunakan objek mati untuk menakut-nakuti manusia, membuat kekacauan dan ketakutan, itu membuat mereka kuat."

Paman Obito menaikkan volume suara. "Bicara yang jelas, sialan."

Aria tertawa. "Mungkin maksudnya, kamera tersebut ada hubungannya dengan munculnya para hantu. Atau mungkin jadi pengantar dari datangnya hantu itu ke RS. Kamera itu ada pada Sasuke, Sai sengaja membawanya dan memberikannya. Jadi.."

Mendadak bulu romaku berdiri, aku mengerti. AKU MENGERTI. Oke, jika opiniku tidak salah dan semua yang aku pikirkan adalah benar adanya, berarti Sai berencana...

Oh! Aku takut jika ini benar.

"Hantu itu mengikuti kalian karena Kamera itu."

* * *

Penjelasan Sheriff kemarin membuatku semakin takut. Sampai kapan ini semua akan berakhir? Aku tak mau mati konyol dijadikan tumbal atau membiarkan tubuhku diambil alih para hantu seperti yang Sheriff jelaskan malam kemarin.

Paman tidur di ruanganku, kami lebih banyak mengobrol dan mengira-ngira ada di mana kemungkinan Kak Itachi berada. Ia mencoba menghubungi beberapa nomor dan e-mail teman-teman Kak Itachi, tapi mereka tidak tahu apapun soal Kak Itachi.

Bahkan, semua usaha ini terasa sia-sia.

Naruto berhenti memberikan informasi dia tak pernah muncul, begitupun dengan Dad Minato, mereka benar-benar pergi entah kemana. Seperti di telan bumi, di jeburkan ke dalam laut atau di buang ke Mars.

"Kenapa ya Sasuke, Kak Fugaku tega melakukan ini pada kita?"

Aku tertawa kecil. "Ibu meninggal dan Ayah kehilangan pekerjaan. Itu cukup membuat dia seperti ini. Aku tak bisa menyalahkan dia."

Paman mengiyakan, ia tak pernah sesedih ini kala bercerita. Dia selalu lucu dan menyenangkan seperti cahaya matahari. Semua itu hilang. Hilang bagai ditiup angin, hilang bagai embun yang menguap.

"Sasuke, pagi nanti. Aku dan Sheriff berencana untuk menghapus kutukan ini. Dia mungkin bisa melepas ini. Tapi..."

Aku kebingungan. "Apa?"

"Dia bilang... tidak ada yang boleh mati dari kita. Jika ada salah seorang yang mati berarti semuanya sia-sia..."

Kutatap Paman lembut, penuh kehangatan dan sayang. Ditambah tepukan dibahu yang kurasa dia butuhkan saat ini. "Kita akan selamat. Sebentar, aku akan mengambil minum. Kau nampak tak sehat, Paman."

Melenggang aku pergi ke luar ruangan. Koridor gelap dan sepi seperti biasa, tidak ada orang yang berlalu-lalang kecuali Suster dan para Dokter. Ini sudah biasa bagiku, kecuali kalau ada hantu bersembunyi di sana, di sudut tergelap seperti sebuah ancaman.

"Sasuke..."

Seseorang memanggil. Suara lembut yang datar milik perempuan. Aku menoleh. "Ya?"

Ternyata itu Suster.

"Aku turut berduka cita."

Mendengar ini, aku langsung kebingungan. "Si-siapa?"

"Uzumaki itu, bocah Uzumaki itu..."

"Apa?"

"...dia meninggal."

* * *

Naruto meninggal, ini semua salahku. Orang-orang yang berhubungan denganku akan mati. Aku juga dengar kabar kalau Sakura terjatuh dari apartementnya dan tewas.

Aku tak tahu harus melakukan apa, menangis tidaklah berguna, bahkan berdoa bukan solusi yang tepat bagiku. Aku malah meragukan kuasa-Nya

Naruto temanku, dia sahabatku. Dia seseorang yang aku punya. Aku tidak bisa kehilangannya. Ini tak biasa bagiku.

Naruto...

Yang membuatku bingung, Naruto mati sebelum memberikan Kamera itu padaku. Jadi, siapa Sebenarnya yang memberikan Kamera itu?

Aku sadar akan beberapa hal. Hantu dapat menyamar menjadi orang lain, siapapun dan kapanpun. Mungkin ini ulah Sai. Ya, ULAH SAI.

Sejak awal dia memang berencana membuatku mati. Membuat Paman mati dan Kakak mati. Dia juga berencana menghabisi Aria dan membunuh Naruto temanku.

Aku ingin menangis...

Pintu ruangan terbuka. Menampilkan sosok Sheriff, Paman dan Aria di ambang pintu. Tak ada senyuman di sana.

Sebuah tangan menjemputku. "Ayo kita selesaikan ini, Sasuke."

Ia menambahkan. "Obito sudah menemukan Itachi. Dia baik-baik saja..."

* * *

Oh, waktu itu ada yang nanyain hubungan Sasuke sama Aria itu apa? Mereka gak ada hubungan yg serius kok. Di cerita ini, Aria itu temennya Obito, otomatis Sasuke sering ketemu Aria. Terus, umur Sasuke sama Aria itu jauh banget jaraknya, jadi kalo dipikir2 ada cowok umur belasan dan dia semacam "Crush" sama cewek lebih tua pasti gakbakal di anggap serius sama ceweknya xD

Sorry telat banget ini sepertinya, saya seperti orang sibuk lol padahal aslinya kena WB. Saya ngerasa ini harus cepet2 tamat dan kemungkinan Chap 8 jadi akhir hehe semoga saja.


	8. Chapter 8

**Naruto bukan milik saya. Mereka milik Masashi Kishimoto. Saya tidak mengambil keuntungan apapun dari ini.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Takut adalah sifat alami seluruh manusia di bumi. Entah itu wujud kurang ideal yang tak nyata, segerombolan makhluk tanpa mata yang mengusik antensimu. Atau hal di luar nalar yang sulit kau prediksi. Akan kuceritakan ini, cerita gelap dari lembah yang paling dalam, mengusik tidur malammu dan mimpi indahmu. Ini tentang. Hantu.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Poltergeist Report.**

Chapter 8

Terkadang, aku malas mempercayai orang lain yang sama sekali tidak aku kenal atau orang yang baru saja aku kenal. Apa yang terjadi padaku dan keluargaku, hingga terlibat dalam situasi seperti ini, kelak akan menjadi pelajaran bagi semua orang. Aku akan menceritakan semua kisahku, itupun jika aku berhasil bertahan.

Sejak awal aku pindah ke rumah ini, suasana terasa tak biasa. Padahal aku baru seminggu tinggal di sana, entah kebetulan atau memang para hantu menghalangi langkahku, usaha Aria untuk menghentikan bencana ini malah hancur berantakan. Dia yang harus menerima akibat dari ini, dia terluka, koma dan hampir meregang nyawa, aku sedih sekali kalau Aria harus menderita.

Aku sedih karena Kakak menderita atau Paman yang jadi menaruh beban banyak. Di sisi lain aku membenci Ayah, sangat membencinya, tapi aku juga kasihan padanya, orang bilang benci itu ungkapan cinta dan aku sekarang mengerti maksudnya.

Karena kematian Ibu semuanya jadi seperti ini. Semua berawal dari sana. Tapi, aku tidak menyalahkan Ibu atau menyalahkan Tuhan. Karena ini adalah kehendak-Nya.

"Sasuke, kau sudah dengar apa yang Tn. Shimura katakan?"

Aku menoleh ke samping, di mana Aria sedang pura-pura tertidur. Aku yang tadinya asik merenung di kaca jendela mobil langsung terbangun dari lamunan. "Soal itu? Yah, aku mengerti."

"Kau tidak mengerti, Sasuke. Aku tahu kau tak sepenuhnya mempercayai Tn. Shimura."

Aku berbisik, takut Sheriff mendengar ini. Ia duduk di kursi sebelah kendali supir, tepat di mana Paman Obito mengendarai. "Tidak semudah itu, Aria. Aku hanya takut kalau dia bohong."

Di tepuk punggung tanganku sangat halus oleh Aria. Masih ada perban yang melilit di sana, dia sudah agak baikan tapi perlu beberapa perawatan khusus dan Paman menjaga Aria dengan baik.

"Aku percaya padanya. Obito ada di sini karena dia, Obito selamat karena dia. Aku senang kau ada di sini, aku senang karena Tn. Shimura mau membantu dan kita sedang menuju tempat Itachi. Aku harap kau tak mabuk perjalanan, Sas."

"Terima kasih, Aria. Kau memang baik."

"Tidak sebaik dirimu, Sas."

Sebenarnya aku ingin mencari cara lain untuk menyelesaikan masalah ini. Tapi, waktu terus berputar dan aku kehilangan arah dan jati diriku. Orang bilang teroris yang bunuh diri itu tak punya pilihan. Maka, akulah teroris itu sekarang.

Cara untuk menghentikan ini adalah.

Melenyapkan secara paksa si pembuat kontrak. Yang artinya...

...aku harus.

Membuat Ayah mati.

* * *

Paman bilang Kak Itachi ada di suatu tempat. Tempat sunyi yang terjamin dan ia bakal selamat ada di tempat itu. Aku pikir, Kak Itachi cukup hebat dan beruntung bisa ada di tampung di tempat yang aman dari mara bahaya. Tapi, aku takut kalau keadaan dia lebih parah dari kami.

Sebenarnya Paman belum pernah bertemu Kakak. Ia hanya diberiahu via telepon oleh salah seorang teman Kak Itachi yang pernah kami hubungi. Syukurlah masih ada orang yang berbaik hati, beberapa diantara teman Kak Itachi tidak mau membantu dan kebanyakan pura-pura tak tahu.

Teman tak sepenuhnya setia. Mereka hanya sampah yang tak berguna. Menggunung bak bukit yang penuh dosa.

Mobil kami berhenti, tepat di sebuah Gereja putih tua dari kayu. Ada sebuah Panti Asuhan beberapa meter dari Gereja dan pohon elm yang rindang. Sejuk sekali tempatnya, sejauh mata memandang hanya keindahan yang aku terima. Ah, aku jadi ingat saat summer camp SMP dulu.

"Jadi, Itachi ada di Panti Asuhan?"

Paman tertawa. "Ya, Aria. Kurasa, ini tempat paling aman bagi Itachi, beruntung sekali dia. Gereja dan orang-orang yang beriman."

"Ya, bisa dibilang cukup beruntung jikalau Kak Itachi baik-baik saja."

Sheriff mengangguk. "Ini bagus, ayo kita masuk dan tanya soal Itachi."

Kami sesegera mungkin mendekati Panti Asuhan itu. Agak sepi dari yang kubayangkan, mungkin anak-anak masih sekolah atau mereka ada di suatu tempat, ah aku tak terlalu memusingkan ini. Aku jadi penasaran dengan apa yang ada di dalam, melihat kenyataan kalau aku tidak menemukan satu suarapun.

Pintu terbuka perlahan, menampilkan gadis berkacamata, berhelaian merah dan nampak seperti gadis kurang waras. "Selamat siang, ada yang bisa aku bantu?"

Paman Obito tersenyum. "Aku yang kemarin kau telepon, Karin 'kan?"

"Ah, keluarga Uchiha itu ya? Syukurlah kalian datang. Mari masuk."

Kami berjalan cukup lama, tempat ini tidak seperti yang kubayangkan. Sangat luas dan bersih. Lalu, gadis yang dipanggil Karin oleh Paman berhenti di sebuah pintu. Wajah serius yang selalu ia tampilkan membuatku merinding. Tapi yang lain diam saja seolah tak menyadarim

"Itachi-san ada di dalam. Aku tinggal sebentar, ya? Kalau butuh sesuatu, panggil saja aku melalui telepon yang ada dimeja nakas Itachi-san."

Aku tersenyum walau sebenarnya malas. "Terima kasih, Karin-san."

"Ya, aku tahu kau siapa. Kau Uchiha Sasuke-san 'kan? Aku saudaranya Naruto-kun. Permisi..."

Ia pergi, meninggalkan luka mendalam yang sempat aku lupakan. Naruto... apa kau membenciku? Dia mengingatkanku pada Naruto. Tapi sudahlah, yang terjadi, terjadilah.

Kuharap kau tenang di sana, Naruto. Sakura juga.

Aria membuka pintu perlahan, agak susah membukanya. Mungkin karena sudah lama atau entahlah aku tak peduli.

"Kak Itachi..."

Kupanggil dia lirih dan pelan, sang pemilik nama membalikan tubuh dengan sangat cepat. Dia sedang berada di atas kasur putih yang tidak terlalu nyaman baginya.

Kak Itachi nampak sehat melihat apa yang terjadi padaku dan Paman. Dia lebih daripada itu. Ia hanya sedikit kurus dan kelelahan, tapi senyum hangat yang selalu ia tampilkan membuat hatiku menghangat.

Langsung saja ia berteriak. "Sasuke, Aria-chan, Uncle Obi! Eh, siapa kau?"

* * *

"Aku tadinya menduga kalau kalian sudah mati, syukurlah kalian masih hidup. Maafkan aku Uncle Obi, aku meninggalkanmu waktu itu."

"Yang penting keponakanku selamat."

"Apa yang terjadi Kak?"

"Kau ingat saat hantu wanita itu muncul, Sas? Nah, setelah kita tidur ada sesuatu yang menyerangku dan Uncle Obi. Tidak jelas apakah itu sesuatu atau seseorang. Semuanya kurang jelas, entah aku lupa atau bagaimana. Ini aneh, aku berakhir ada di pedesaan ini dan diselamatkan Karin."

Paman mengangguk paham. "Ya, kurang lebih seperti itu kejadiannya. Kau sempat kesurupan?"

Kak Itachi mengangguk. "Ya, Karin bilang begitu, aku pernah mengacau di sini tanpa sadar. Aku membakar salah seorang pegawai di sini sampai tewas. Maaf, aku sebenarnya tak ingin mengingat ini."

Membakar? Oh, Kakak Itachi merasakan hal yang lebih parah. Kupikir, ini mungkin alasan mengapa Panti Asuhan ini sepi. Para pegawai memindahkan Kakak agar tidak melukai anak-anak. Ini bagus, tidak ada yang perlu terluka lagi oleh ulah kami. Seperti yang terjadi pada Naruto dan Sakura.

"Ngomong-ngomong, dia siapa Sas?"

Aria buka bicara. "Shimura Danzou. Dia... akan menceritakan segalanya, mungkin nanti jika semua sudah terealisasi."

"Oh, maaf aku tidak tahu tap-"

Sheriff setengah berteriak, buatku sedikit kaget. "Tidak ada basa-basi lagi, mari kita pergi dan selesaikan ini Itachi. Kita harus menghentikan ini, harus! Sebelum Upacara dimulai, kita harus mencari dulu Ayahmu."

Kak Itachi mengangguk pelan walau sebenarnya ia agak kebingungan. Tentu saja dia akan bingung seperti itu akibat menelan informasi mentah-mentah. Meski ia Mahasiswa pintar, jenaka dan ahli dalam segala hal. Ada kalanya ia akan kebingungan seperti orang kurang waras.

"Aku mengerti sedikit." Gumam Kak Itachi.

Oh, mungkin aku salah menilai Kak Itachi. Oke, dia mengerti.

Mendadak Kak Itachi serius. "Ya, mungkin ceritanya mirip dengan yang ada di novel Aria-chan. Jika ini benar... maka antara aku, Sasuke, Uncle Obi menjadi tumbal dari seseorang yang melakukan Pemujaan Setan."

Aria mengangguk. "Kau sepenuhnya benar. Tapi kejutannya adalah sang Kontraktor dari ini adalah Fugaku-san. Ayahmu."

Kukira Kakak akan kaget seperti yang aku dan Paman tunjukkan ketika mendengar fakta ini. Tapi dia lebih tenang seolah ia sudah mendengar ini semua.

"Aku sudah mencurigai Ayah sejak saat itu. Maaf tidak cerita pada kalian. Lantas, apa rencana kalian?"

Beradu pandanglah kami semua, minus Kak Itachi. Tapi, dari tatapan ini Kakak tahu kalau rencana akan terdengar buruk.

"Oh? Apa caranya menghabisi Ayah?"

Sheriff mengangguk. "Kau benar, tapi itu tidak akan berhasil jika salah satu diantara kalian bertiga mati. Maka dari itu kalian harus cepat melakukan ini. Dan masalahnya, aku tidak tahu Fugaku ada di mana."

"Ada satu tempat di mana Ayah kemungkinan ada di sana."

"Di mana Kak?"

"Sebuah Kuil, aku yakin dia ada di sana. Saat aku kecil aku pernah ke sana dengan Ayah. Dia bilang itu tempat rahasia, kukira itu lelucon konyol. Tapi beberapa rekan kerja Ayah pernah datang ke rumah lama kita dan bercerita Ayah sering ke sana."

"Kalau begitu, ayo kita ke sana."

* * *

Setelah berterima kasih pada Karin atas bantuan dan sikap baiknya. Kami berpamitan pada dia. Ia sempat menawarkan beberapa bantuan dengan wajah datar dan serius yang membuatku merinding. Aku heran kenapa Kakak betah dijaga orang seperti Karin. Tapi kembali lagi, kebaikan mengalahkan segalanya.

"Kemana jalan selanjutnya, Itachi?"

"Hmm..."

Kakak nampaknya lupa. Ah, ini sudah cukup lama untuk Kak Itachi mengingat, terakhir ia pergi ke sana ketika aku masih berumur 3 tahun, pantas saja Kak Itachi mendadak pikun.

"Belok kanan."

Kak Itachi tidak sepenuhnya lupa. Di sana ada sebuah kuil tua yang sepi dan berantakan. Mungkin tak beroperasi lagi sejak 6-7 tahun belakangan ini. Ya, mungkin itu alasan kenapa kuil ini kumuh dan tak terawat.

Kecuali patung yang ada di sana masih terawat rapi. Entah siapa yang melakukannya. Walau kuil ini berantakan, tapi ada suatu sudut yang nampak rapi. Maksudku, sudut itu tidak dijatuhi dedauan kering dan debu atau tapak sepatu, aku merasa aneh sekaligus merinding.

Kuil ini dekat sebuah hutan tapi tidak terlalu sepi sebenarnya, ada pemukiman warga beberapa meter dari sini. Jumlahnya lumayan untuk sebuah Desa.

"Aku sangat yakin, Ayah ada di sini." Kak Itachi bergumam pelan. "Tapi, Pak Sheriff apa yang terjadi jika seandainya Ayah kami sudah mati sebelum hantu-hantu itu datang? Kalau tidak salah dia sudah menghilang sejak hantu itu muncul."

Pertanyaan yang bagus. "Dia benar, apa yang terjadi?"

Sheriff tidak menjawab, ia hanya memandangi kami berempat dengan cara yang aneh. Dan melanjutkan perjalanan menuju pintu ke Kuil. Mungkin jawaban dari pertanyaan Kak Itachi akan sangat menyakitkan untuk di dengar.

"Pintunya tidak terkunci."

"Obito..."

Pintu Kuil dibuka, suara gesekan pintu kayu membuat suasana sedikit mencekam. Ruangan ini gelap dan memiliki bau yang aneh, Aria menyalakan senter dan mulai menyusuri seluruh sudut dengan cahaya.

Ia maju beberapa langkah. "Tidak ada Fugaku-san di sini."

Kak Itachi tersenyum. "Tentu saja sayang, kau harus melihat ke bawah."

"Dasar Itachi, bisa-bisanya menggombal. Minggir!"

"Hey, Uncle! Pelan-pelan!"

"Ada apa dengan kalian berdua? Bisakah kalian mengesampingkan masalah cinta di saat seperti ini?"

"Sheriff benar, Kak. Kalian tak perlu ribut."

Kak Itachi mengangguk, walau aku tahu ia agak sedikit kesal. Ia berlutut meraba-raba lantai Kuil seperti sedang mencari anting yang terjatuh. Wajahnya terlihat kesal, mungkin karena ia belum menemukan apa yang ia cari. Paman hanya melihat-lihat seluruh sudut ruangan, Aria menyenteri Kak Itachi sementara aku dan Sheriff diam memperhatikan.

'KLIK'

"Ini dia!"

"Kak, itu pintu rahasia?"

Mungkin, aku akan menyebutnya begitu jika ini benar-benar pintu rahasia atau ruangan rahasia. Tidak menyangka bisa menemukan tempat semacam ini di Kuil jelek yang sudah sangat tua. Tapi ini bisa menjadi siasat yang bagus untuk kabur dari Polisi jika kau seorang kriminal yang biadab.

Aria menyenteri ruangan atau sesuatu yang gelap di sana. Entah berapa meter kedalaman lubang itu tapi aku yakin di dalam sana ada sesuatu yang patut di selediki.

"Ada tangga." Itu suara Kak Itachi. "Aku akan mencari tahu."

Kami sebenarnya tidak begitu sepakat soal ini, aku tidak tahu ada jebakan atau sesuatu yang mengerikan di dalam sana, bisa saja ini mengundang bahaya. Tapi, ini tidak bisa dibiarkan begitu saja.

Kak Itachi menuruni tangga, berbekal senter yang Paman bawa dan sebuah pisau kalau terjadi atau bertemu sesuatu yang mengancam. Lama sekali Kak Itachi menuruni tangga itu, entah disengaja atau memang ia mendapat masalah kecil di sana.

"Teman-teman..." Kak Itachi muncul lagi dari lubang, wajahnya panik bukan main. Aku jadi tahu alasan kenapa dia begitu lama di sana.

"Ada apa?"

"Ayo turun, ada sesuatu yang harus kalian lihat."

* * *

Aku tidak bisa mengatakan sesuatu yang lebih keren dari 'Mengerikan' jika aku menemukannya, aku akan menggunakan kalimat itu. Aku tak dapat mendeskripsikan tempat ini, sejauh aku melakukannya dan berapa kali pun aku memikirkannya, tidak ada yang dapat aku dapat atas ini semua.

Ruangan di sini cukup luas dengan lampu redup dan beberapa lilin di sepanjang koridor, warna lilinya sama dan entah bagaimana lilin ini memancarkan cahaya hijau, hijau seperti ramuan para penyihir di era Victoria.

Ada cahaya yang lebih terang dari tempat kami berdiri, pusatnya di sebelah sana, memancar permai bak sebuah penantian akhir. Di sebelah sanalah itu berasal. Aku mendengar gaung alat musik petik dan suara-suara samar lainnya. Beberapa nyanyian samar mulai terdengar selang beberapa menit bagai dawai asmara, menyusun sekumpulan kalbu dan terbang bagai pelita. Sayangnya itu tak romantis, tampak mengerikan bagiku yang mendengarnya.

Perlahan namun pasti, kami mengikuti suara itu, entah insting macam apa yang membawa kami hingga berani mengikuti sumber suara, untuk sebuah antisipasi, kami berjalan dengan pelan seperti para detektif kikuk di dalam Novel pembunuhan, sebab takut ketahuan.

"Itachi..."

"Sssshhh... jangan berisik."

Aku tahu alasan Kak Itachi menyuruh kami untuk diam, tapi aku tidak tahu kenapa suara kami menjadi sangat ditakuti bagi mereka, kalau di hitung secara jumlah, melihat dari banyak suara yang bernyanyi, jelas kami kalah telak jika mereka berniat menghajar kami. Di tempat ini, aku mendengar suara-suara lain yang tampak asing, macam sebuah mantra pengusir setan, yang mana menjadi tangga nada dan merangkai sebuah lagu.

Lagu ini... aku mengingatnya.

Aku berbisik. "Lagu ini, mirip seperti apa yang kudengar waktu Sai membacakan mantra."

Semuanya berhenti berjalan bak mendapat perintah dari atasan dan mereka menoleh ke arahku secara bergantian termasuk Sheriff yang malah menatap takut terhadap diriku. Dia berbisik. "Aneh kau bisa selamat, nak."

Aria mengernyit. "Kenapa? Apa yang salah? Aku juga mendengar lagu itu."

"Itu lagu Pengantar Kematian. Jika jiwamu tak kuat maka nyawamu akan lenyap, biasanya lagu itu dinyanyikan dalam proses Pertukaran."

"Maksudnya?"

Kak Itachi menengahi. "Maksudnya saat proses tumbal itu, lagu itu adalah pengantarnya, maka jika itu benar kau seharusnya sudah mati Sas. Tapi, ada yang menyelamatkanmu. Itu bagian yang an-"

Paman dengan sigap langsung memotong pembicaraan, ia mengintip dari dalam celah kecil dekat pot-pot besar dari tanah liat. "Tunggu, ada seseorang yang tampak aku kenal di sana."

Aku mengikuti bagaimana mata Paman tertuju dan baru sadar jika pot-pot yang membatasi antara aku dan orang-orang di sana ini menyamarkan sebuah ruangan besar seperti teater resmi di Manhattan, melihat dari celah itu dan seberapa pantas tempat ini menjadi Tempat Persembahan, aku mengacungkan dua puluh jempol. Pantas saja suara-suara ini terasa dekat.

"...itu."

"Sai?"

Nama itu dipanggil secara halus begitu saja oleh Sheriff, membuat satu buah pot bunga bulat berbahan tanah liat terjatuh dan pecah, terbelah menjadi beberapa bagian, terpecah belah seperti hati yang hancur.

Nyanyian-nyanyian mengerikan terhenti secara refleks, termasuk pemain GuZheng yang berada di ujung sana, berdiri dengan posisi mantap tanpa gangguan sama sekali atas kehadiran kami. Dari celah lumayan besar itu, aku melihat banyak orang di sana, duduk berhadapan dengan posisi melingkar meninggalkan ruang kosong di tengah.

Mereka mengenakan pakaian layaknya jubah yang sama, merah dan putih ada paduan kuning. Mereka duduk di kursi berlapis emas dengan relik aneh sebagai hiasan, juga topi aneh sebagai tambahan.

Di bawahnya ada karpet merah yang menyala bak warna darah, sungguh berani.

Ada sebuah Altar kecil di sana, seseorang yang tinggi mengenakan jubah merah darah dengan topi kerucut bertudung putih berdiri. Dia menunduk, menyembunyikan sebuah wajah.

Aku maju sedikit, keluar dari belenggu dan melihat lebih jelas lagi tentang apa yang ada di sana.

Semuanya tampak aneh dan aku... tak mengerti.

Aku baru sadar kalau orang-orang di sana memiliki cawan kerang besar yang aneh dan buku cokelat tebal di masing-masing meja. Semuanya kebanyakan pria ada juga wanita dan usia mereka berbeda-beda.

Yang lebih aneh, mereka memiliki ekspresi yang sama, menatap lurus tanpa berkedip, tegas dan suram. Bahkan, mereka memakai eyeliner yang sama dan jujur saja aku merinding.

Dari pemandangan ini, ada sesuatu yang membuatku kaget, bukan penampakan Shimura Sai di pojokkan sana atau bagaimana orang-orang yang duduk di kursi itu memiliki wajah datar nan kosong, menatap kami seperti hantu buruk rupa yang menyeramkan atau seorang penagih hutang yang galak.

Orang itu... orang yang berdiri di Altar dengan topi kerucut merah dan tudung putih, lelaki yang mengenakan jubah merah darah dan sepatu runcing seperti kurcaci itu.

Orang itu adalah...

"Naruto-kun?"

* * *

HALLO, ini lama sekali buat Up. Karena saya buat ini hampir lebih dari 6000 karakter, jadi kubagi 2 biar gak pusing bacanya, jadi bagian 8 ada 2 ya, maaaaf banget. Thanks buat yg udah nungguin dan maaaaaf kalo lamaaaaaa. Saya bakal Up lagi tapi gak janji cepet ;;;;0;;;;; soalnya file ini sempet ilang dan aku garap lagi ;;;;;0;;;;


	9. Chapter 9

**Naruto bukan milik saya, mereka milik Masashi Kishimoto. Saya tidak mengambil keuntungan apapun dari ini.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Takut adalah sifat alami seluruh manusia di bumi. Entah itu wujud kurang ideal yang tak nyata, segerombolan makhluk tanpa mata yang mengusik atensimu. Atau hal di luar nalar yang sulit kau prediksi. Akan kuceritakan ini, cerita gelap dari lembah yang paling dalam, mengusik tidur malammu dan mimpi indahmu. Ini tentang. Hantu.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Poltergeist Report**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Satu nama buatku tertarik, langkah bijak membuat penyamaran yang sederhana. Kebohongan klasik berujung maut, kepala membiru akibat terlalu lama berpikir atau asap tebal yang berupa pengkhianatan.

Hanya satu yang ingin aku tanyakan. Naruto, kenapa kau ada di sini? Apakah dia yang berkhianat selama ini? Apakah dia yang mendorongku ke dalam lembah kematian paling menakutkan?

Jadi... dia adalah Judas yang sebenarnya! Ya. Dialah sang tokoh utama dari kejahatan yang telah membius keluargaku dan Aria!

Dia orang yang paling membuatku menderita, merasa takut akibat kejadian pahit terus berdatangan bagai sebuah intrik.

Naruto, kenapa kau kejam? Kenapa kau menghukumku atas ini semua? Atas landasan dan dosa apa yang telah aku lakukan padamu?

Aku menyelidiki lebih jauh mengamati wajah si rubah dan menahan sesak di dada, aku sudah menelan banyak kepahitan, penderitaan, sadis... dan Naruto menambah ini semua ke dalam pundi-pundi di hati kecilku.

Aku mencoba berteriak untuk sebuah sensasi, waktu terasa berputar lama tidak seperti yang seharusnya. "KENAPA BISA?" Lalu setengah berteriak. "Kau kenapa?" Lalu mencoba berteriak lagi tapi aku kesulitan.

Mataku mencari-cari di mana Ayahku dan Shimura Sai, tapi sejauh mata ini mencari hanya ada kunang-kunang yang beterbangan di angkasa, menuai siksa mendalam dan aku baru sadar kalau aku menangis.

Aku mendengar suara dari pertanyaan bodoh yang terlontar refleks dari Kakak, Paman, Aria dan Sheriff, suara itu berdenging di telinga, semua tampak kebingungan dan sedih.

Seutas suara terdengar, suara Aria. "Kau penjahatnya! Kau pembawa kutukannya Uzumaki-kun!"

"Tidak, bukan begitu." Naruto menggeleng, seolah tak terima. Aku mengangkat kepala, mengusap wajah dan menatap si Rubah Licik ini.

Dasar manusia tak berguna!

Aku merutuki diri, mengutuk diriku sendiri yang bodoh hingga terjun bebas ke dalam sandiwara ini. Naruto adalah dalang yang handal.

"Kenapa kalian bisa lupa?" Sai mengangguk pelan dan berbicara sangat halus terlampau lembut, seperti berada di kandang Harimau yang mengharuskan kau diam tanpa kecuali.

Kalau soal Sai, dia memang 100 persen bukan manusia, dia hantu, arwah gentayangan, dia sesuatu yang harusnya sudah tiada. Anehnya para jemaat yang duduk melingkar itu tak menunjukkan gerak-gerik sama sekali atau tanda-tanda kehidupan. Mereka seperti sebuah patung lilin, sebuah robot dan patung kayu.

Mereka... ya! Mereka dihipnotis! Mereka di kendalikan, mereka bukan manusia seutuhnya lagi. Naruto telah mempengaruhi mereka dan Sai mengemban tugas untuk memukul jiwa manusia-manusia ini ke dalam lembah hitam terdalam, gelap dan tak terelakkan. Mereka telah diperalat, mereka telah di bodohi.

"Bukankah kau yang membuat Ayah dari Naruto-kun tewas?" Sai berbicara lagi, mengungkap sebuah fakta menyakitkan yang terdengar tolol dan tak masuk akal. Ingin rasanya kubunuh dia dengan rapalan mantra dan menyiram dia dengan air suci.

Aku yang tercengang, lalu menghardik. "Dad Minato belum mati!"

Naruto berteriak dalam emosi yang larut, wajahnya memerah akibat ledakan emosi yang di tahan. Dia melempar topi kerucut dan menampakkan wajah. Wajah sang Penjahat. "TIDAK. Dia sudah mati! Dan Ayahmu yang membunuhnya!"

"Apa? Apa maksudmu, Naruto? Sheriff—" Kulihat Sheriff Danzou menundukkan kepala, merasa bersalah entah kelelahan. Ia mengenyahkan pikiran nakal dan buruk jika di lihat dari ekspresinya atau mengabaikan bagaimana Sai mencerocos Sang Ayah dengan kalimat yang menyakitkan.

"Dia benar, nak. Minato itu sudah mati, yang kau lihat di RS waktu itu hanya ilusi dan kebohongan yang Anakku buat. Aku tidak tahu itu kalau kau tak cerita, Sas."

Aku menoleh cepat. "Kakak!"

Paman menatap sedih. "Minato-san memang sudah mati. Ini namanya dendam, Sas. Naruto membuat Kak Fugaku menjadi pengikut aliran setan ini dan Kak Fugaku akan menumbalkan kita karena itu memang peraturannya, Sas. Kau dan Aku yang tak terima, pasti akan menjadi jalan keluar agar tetap hidup dan... satu-satunya cara adalah membunuh Kak Fugaku. Itulah rencana yang sebenarnya."

Aku terdiam untuk beberapa saat, mengingat-ingat kembali apa yang semuanya terjadi. Hantu di RS, kematian Sakura dan omong kosong ini membuat hatiku bertambah sakit.

Jadi... ini semua memang sudah di rencanakan sejak awal? Kenapa aku tidak sadar? Kenapa aku tidak maju sejak awal? Aku bodoh.

Kalang kabut aku mencari ke segala arah, tampak putus asa dan kebingungan dalam tangisan yang sudah tak terbendung lagi, aku menemukan sosok yang menjadi kunci dari sikap dan kejadian ini.

Sosok Ayah.

Ayah berada di ujung dari Altar, berlutut juga menundukkan kepala layaknya sedang mengabdi pada Sang Ratu, ia seperti sedang menghadap sesuatu atau sedang diberi kekuasaan Tahta. Kakinya terantai besi padat, kedua tangannya menengadah ke atas setinggi kepala, ia membawa cawan bening berisi cairan merah yang entah apa namanya.

Ayah merapalkan beberapa mantra, aku menyebutnya begitu dari yang kuketahui. Rapalan itu terdengar bagai dawai asmara yang memukau syahdu, mengumpulkan senandung dan sebuah belaian mesra.

Di saat yang bersamaan Aria memanggil nama Ayah untuk sebuah jawaban atau membuat dia tersadar atas segalanya, tapi tak ada jawaban. Ayah tetap fokus pada ini semua dan dia tak menoleh sedikit pun atas ini.

Kakak berteriak. "Ayah! Sadarlah, Ayah! Apa yang kau lakukan ini salah! Kau tak bisa menumbalkan Aku, Sasuke, Uncle Obi atau bahkan Ibu! Ayah..."

Naruto tertawa keras dan mulai menggila, ya, dia memang gila. Sama seperti kejadian ini, aku juga sudah menjadi gila. "Jangan melawak, Itachi! Tidak ada kontrak yang bisa di batalkan, semua ada risikonya! Lihatlah, Fugaku meminta bantuan padaku untuk mendapatkan pekerjaannya kembali dan aku membantunya! Dan inilah yang terjadi."

Harta. Harta. Harta. Harta memang musibah. Terkutuklah! Terkutuklah!

"Sasuke..." Naruto memanggil, kali ini pelan dan menakutkan. "Ingatlah, jika kau tak membunuh Fugaku. Kau, Itachi dan Obito akan mati! Si Kakek Tolol ini tak dapat membantumu."

Sheriff menoleh padaku. "Sasuke, lakukan! Tidak ada waktu lagi."

Aku meraba saku celana, ada sesuatu yang terasa dingin di dalam sana, di dalam sakuku. Baru kuingat ada pisau khusus tersimpan di sana, seperti sebuah anomali. Bentuknya unik, ada relik aneh di sana. Aku tak tahu apa itu.

Aku mengamati pisau keperakkan berelik yang tipis nan tajam itu, tentu saja itu yang Sheriff berikan kepadaku, pisau yang mampu membunuh Ayah dan mengakhiri gejala ini.

Pisau kecil dengan relik aneh berwarna perak, tajam dan memiliki dua sisi seperti mata pedang. Pisau ini tampak kuat dan tak mudah rapuh walau ukurannya kecil.

Sebuah tepukan mendarat di bahu. "Sasuke!" Aria memanggil. "Jangan risau."

"Aria?"

Ia tampak berpikir. "Berikan pisau itu padaku, biar aku yang melakukannya."

"HA? A-APA? Apa kau yakin?"

Tidak. Aria tak yakin. Dia tak berniat membunuh Ayah, tapi dia berniat membu..

...nuh Naruto.

Yang tadi itu, secepat motor Aria melesat menabraki para jemaat yang duduk di sana hingga terjungkal dan sialnya tak menyerang. Gadis lincah itu melompat, melesat bagai tupai terbang dan...

Sebuah pisau tertancap di ubun-ubun, Naruto terjatuh tanpa mengucapkan kalimat terakhir. Darah bersimbah seperti satu liter air, ada lubang di kepalanya yang sangat besar dan benar sekali pisau ini tajam.

Bau amis yang bercampur ngeri mulai beterbangan. Para jemaat yang terjungkal diam dalam posisi sama. Mereka tidak bergerak. Aneh sekali.

Sheriff berteriak hampir buatku lupa. "Kitab! Ambil kitabnya!"

"Aku mengerti."

Aria kembali berlari, berusaha meraih dan mengambil kitab yang tergeletak di Altar. Tempat di mana Naruto terjatuh dan membuat serta merta Kitabnya jatuh ke lantai, berhamburan seperti bulu Ayam.

Namun...

Sebuah kilatan menyergapi, layaknya petir yang silau dan sangat memabukkan. Aku menutup mata rapat-rapat dan membuka pelan untuk sebuah eksplorasi.

Dan... yang kulihat adalah.

Kematian.

Pemandangan mustahil buatku tercekat, semua jemaat di sana berubah menjadi beringas yang tak berotak, mereka berjalan bak zombie dengan kedua tangan terulur, wajah tanpa ekspresi, suara ringkihan mereka membuatku mual.

Dalam sekejap bak angin malam, mereka mengerubungi Kakak dan Paman dengan cara yang menyakitkan. Kekuatan mereka yang Maha berhasil membuat Kakak dan Paman kewalahan tanpa perlawanan.

Jeritan, tangisan, rintihan menyemarakkan. Bau amis bermunculan seperti hujan pertama di pulau tropis.

Ketika waktu berjalan, Paman semakin digerayangi para jemaat, mereka menggigit tubuh Paman hingga bermandikan darah, tidak ada teriakan lagi yang keluar. Dia sudah tak berdaya. Hal yang sama terjadi pada Kakak dan Sheriff sudah tewas.

Ketika aku memalingkan muka akibat pemandangan ngeri ini. Aku melihat bagaimana Aria tewas, seperti yang terjadi di rumah waktu itu, tubuhnya dicabik-cabik sebuah kuku ringkih milik wanita tua.

"Sasuke, ini adalah mantra terakhir yang harus aku baca! Bersiaplah!"

"TIDAK"

Kewarasanku kembali seutuhnya.

Aku memejamkan mata rapat, berlari kencang tanpa menoleh ke belakang, melihat ke depan atau berhenti. Sai sedang membaca kitab yang aku pikir adalah mantra terakhir.

Dan di sinilah aku, berdiri di belakang Ayah dengan pisau yang sempat aku pungut. Kudekati pisau pada leher Ayah, menangis untuk yang terakhir kali yang kupersembahkan untuk Ayah.

Aku memberanikan diri menengok ke belakang, melihat jemari Paman yang bergerak sebab sekarat dan Kakak yang berteriak-teriak kesakitan.

Ini... harus berakhir.

"Selamat tinggal Ayah... maafkan aku."

Pisau tertusuk di leher, kusayat leher Ayah dengan sekali dorongan. Cairan hangat membasahi tangan, merah, semuanya merah. Debam suara terjatuh menambah kesan gaib dalam detik ini.

Seketika tubuh Sai langsung hancur bagai debu, terbang dan hilang. Para jemaat tergeletak dan menguarkan aroma busuk bagai bangkai. Aku yang lemas mencoba bertahan dengan sisa-sisa tenaga.

Namun aku salah... ini sangat sulit. Aku tak bisa bangun lagi. Apa ini berhasil?

Cahaya terang yang hangat memasuki ruangan. Sayup-sayup aku melihat bayangan anak gadis yang manis di sana. Dia meraba pipiku lalu berujar.

 _ **"Terima kasih."**_

"Kenapa kau berterima kasih?"

 _ **"Aku akan mengembalikan waktu dan Kak Sasuke akan melupakan kejadian ini, kuharap ini dapat membantu, Kak Sasuke."**_

"Tapi, kenapa?"

 _ **"Karena Kak Sasuke telah membebaskanku dan Keluargaku dari Upacara ini. Aku hantu gadis tanpa mata itu, aku sudah lelah menjadi perantara tumbal dan aku sekarang bebas!"**_

"Baiklah, kembalikan aku.."

" _ **Tapi, ingatlah Kak Sasuke... aku bisa kembali kapan saja meski aku tak mau, maka jika itu terjadi, berjuanglah! Jangan malas berdoa..."**_

"Aku akan rajin ibadah. Kalau boleh tahu siapa namamu?"

" _ **Namaku—"**_

Dan semuanya gelap...

.

.

.

Lelaki berambut sebahu melangkah santai di atas tangga, berbelok lalu membuka pintu berwarna biru. Ia tersenyum jahil, mengendap-endap dan membawa secangkir air dari nakas.

Lalu..

"BANGUN SLEEPYHEAD!"

"HOA... HWAAAAAA!"

Sebuah siraman air diterima remaja yang sedang tidur di atas kasur. Ia gelagapan dan panik. "Sialan kau Kak Itachi..."

"Hm, maaf deh maaf... oh ya, kita tak jadi pindah rumah." Senyuman itu pudar.

Sasuke tergelak. "Ha? Kenapa?"

"Entahlah, Uncle Obi ogah pindah deh. Lagi pula, dia tak mau jauh dari Aria-chan..."

Sasuke merengut kesal. "Gitu? Hanya itu saja seharusnya kau diam saja, beruk!"

"Ya. Tapi syukurlah, Ayah tak dipecat oleh Minato-san. Minato-san sudah mengakui kesalahannya dan dia mau memaafkan Ayah. Duh, padahal Ayah dendam sekali padanya dan berniat membunuhnya."

"Ayah kalau marah semuanya lupa. Dia bisa bertindak gegabah, untung Paman bisa menengahi..."

"Taaa, tapi kita tak jadi pindah, Sas..."

Sasuke memandang remeh Itachi lalu tertawa aneh. "Ya, syukurlah kita tak pindah rumah itu yang terpenting."

"Kenapa? Rumah itu bagus padahal, aku sudah lihat brosurnya."

"Rumah baru biasanya banyak setannya, kecuali kalau kau fetish setan."

"Oh, ngomong-ngomong berita pagi ini ada-ada saja deh. Katanya ada anak dari Sheriff mati di sungai."

"Hm... kasihan."

"Sudah baca novel milik Aria-chan? Rumahnya sama loh seperti yang ada di novel it-"

"Aku tidak peduli dengan novel, Kak. Lagi pula ini hari Minggu. Apa pula kau mengganggu hariku? Pergi sana, sialan!"

Seharusnya Sasuke merasakan liburan gratisnya hari ini. Tapi dia di ganggu oleh Itachi dan tentunya berita aneh soal temuan mayat, Sasuke tidak peduli dan tak mau tahu. Kecuali, pada sebuah panggilan telepon tanpa nama yang datang ke ponselnya, ia mengangkat malas.

"Setan! Bisakah kau tak mengangguku?"

Sasuke mengkeryit, suara gemerisik monoton dari angin yang dia dengar, bukan sebuah timbal balik yang baik. Merasa di permainkan, ia berteriak lagi, kali ini lebih keras dan kasar. "Woy, jawab, tolol!"

"Maaf, Sas ini aku..."

"Aku? Aku siapa?"

"...aku, Shimura Sai."

Dan di bawah sana tiba-tiba Itachi berteriak karena TV nya meledak.

.

.

.

 _ **"Apa semua ini berakhir? Mungkin saja. Tapi ketahuilah beberapa hal. Setan itu abadi dan keabadian adalah hadiah..."**_

 _ **"Jadi, kau masih ingin berkeliaran?"**_

 _ **"Aku tidak berpikir begitu..."**_

.

.

.

TAMAT

.

.

.

Tapi tidak pernah berakhir.

.

.

.

.

Ada yang nanya apakah saya penggemar Obito? YES. Saya suka sama Obito dia adalah tokoh utama di kisah yang dia buat sendiri :'D

Oh buat yg gak tau, timeline balik lagi ke awal sebelum Sasuke pindah dan dia gak jadi pindah soalnya Ayahnya gak jadi dipecat, so semua masih hidup.


End file.
